Clash of dimensions
by Screamer's girl
Summary: Charlotte and Ellen are just two normal teenagers until they stumble across a glowing light which explodes and sends them into another dimension. Where are they and how will they get out? OCxStarscream
1. The Explosion

**Lottie: I decided to start re-writing this story. I thought it could use a tune up.**

**Ellen: Good idea. And we get to swear in this chapter rather than the next.**

**Lottie: ...Yeah... Good for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Armada.**

Chapter 1: The Explosion 

A brown haired girl, about 14 and 5'5''in height, was sat in her room listening to her iPod when her mobile rang. "Ellen? Hi!"

_"__Hi Charlotte!__"_

The brown haired girl known as Charlotte stood up from her place on her bed. "So Ellen. Waddaya wanna do?"

_"__You're free right? Because you have a Nintendo Wii. I don't.__"_

"Sure! The rest are out for the day and left me behind with the dog." Charlotte looked down at the black working cocker spaniel. "Molly's been driving me nuts. What time?"

_"__I__'__ll get the bus to the train station. It__'__s not that far.__"_

"Ok Ellie! I'll meet you there!" Charlotte hung up and went downstairs to feed Molly.

~With Ellen~

A long, brown haired girl, the same age as Charlotte and 6' in height, walked out of her house. "I'm off ma!"

A voice of a female came from inside the house. "Ellen! Have you got everything?" A woman with curly, redish-brown hair walked to the door.

"Yes ma!" The girl called Ellen laughed. "Bye!" She waved to her mother.

The woman waved back. "Have fun Ellen!"

"I will!" Ellen walked to her nearest bus station and got her bus pass ready.

~Back with Charlotte~

Charlotte picked up a dog lead and bent down. "Come on Molly!" The black cocker spaniel came from in the room. "We're going for a walk." She looked around. "Keys, keys. Ah." She picked up what she was looking for and walked out, the dog already waiting outside. Molly barked at the gate. "There's no-one there you daft dog!" The young girl laughed, opened the hatch of the gate and walking out, shutting it on her way into the driveway.

~At the train station~

"Ellen!" Charlotte ran up to Ellen as she stepped off the bus.

Ellen looked at Molly and then at the person clinging onto her arm. "Nice to see you too Lottie! Now can you get off my arm?"

Charlotte ignored her request, grabbed Ellen's arm and dragged her away from the bus station. "Come on! Let's go already!"

"Whoa Charlotte! Calm down. I'm not going anywhere. Yet." Ellen caught up to Charlotte who had already walked past the corner.

~In the Transformers Armada dimension~

~Just after the episode Regeneration~

Red Alert was at the controls in the command centre. "Optimus sir! There's something wrong with the warp gate! It-it's connecting to another dimension!"

"What?" The Autobot leader rushed over with Jetfire. "What's causing it to act this way?"

"I-I don't know! It seems to be reacting to something!" The alarm went off.

Rad rushed in with Carlos and Billy. "What's going on Optimus?"

"It's the warp gate." Optimus turned to the three young human males. "It's connecting to another dimension, so stay calm."

Carlos turned to Rad and Billy. "We gotta warn the others dude!"

~Back in the our dimension~

Charlotte got her house key out of her pocket. "In we go." Taking their shoes off, her and Ellen walked into the living room just off from the hallway.

"You were talking about Transformers Armada all the way here Charlotte!" Ellen laughed as she sat down on the sofa.

Charlotte folded her arms. "It's Hasbro's fault Screamer's so cool! They killed him off! It's so not fair!"

Ellen got up and grabbed a microphone and handed Charlotte the guitar for Band Hero. "Here."

~30 minutes after Band Hero~

Charlotte and Ellen were sat watching the first episode of Transformers Armada. Again. "I love this episode."

Ellen nodded in agreement. "Epic alright. You gotta love Cyclonus." She grinned and mimicked him. "Welcome back Megatron!"

"I trust your mission was a success?" Charlotte finished, watching it too many times to count.

"This is your fault you know."

"Shut up."

"I brought Hellsing."

"...Can we watch it after we're done with this?" Charlotte pouted, looking up at Ellen who shook her head.

Ellen grinned. "Right, where's that dustbin?"

Charlotte tried to get her arm out of her friend's grip, failing. "Have mercy Ellen!"

Ellen watched her grab her white Netbook. "Teletran's not going to save you."

"Hey look." Charlotte looked at a small white glow in the middle of her room.

"Oh shit, what did you do?"

"Don't assume it was me!" Charlotte yelled as it pulled them in.

**Lottie: Thus the ending to chapter 1! Redone.**

**Lottie+Ellen: R and R peeps! *Peace sign***


	2. Where are we?

**Lottie: Here I am! Another chapter started!**

**Starscream: And she will most likely have done two chapters in one day.**

**Lottie: Oh shut up you...you...glitch head!**

**Starscream: That was a pathetic attempt at an insult.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Transformers Armada. You force me to push further my pain.**

Chapter 2: Where are we?

Starscream was wandering aimlessly round the Autobot base after his conflict with Hotshot. He was currently on his way to his quarters when a light distracted him. _'That came from the warp gate.'_ Curious, he walked towards it

Charlotte rubbed her head. "Owie..." She looked at Ellen, unaware of her current surroundings. "Hey. Get up you lazy git."

Ellen moaned slightly. "Shut up Charlotte..." She got up and looked around. "Why are you in my dream?"

"You're in mine."

"Shut up." Ellen looked at Starscream, surprised. "Hey Charlotte. Look."

"We're not in the Decepticon base if that's what you're thinking." Charlotte rolled her eyes. "This place is too shiny to be the Decepticon base."

Ellen pouted. "Aw...This sucks."

Charlotte snickered. "Welcome back Megatron!" She laughed. "Ah, Cyclonus makes me laugh."

"...Who are you?" Starscream spoke up after a while.

"It's a shame Chris isn't here." Ellen grinned.

"I'm glad he isn't here or he'd be calling everyone gay."

"He does that to alot of people." Ellen looked at Starscream. "Take us to your current leader and we won't eat your babies."

Starscream's optic twitched. "This is a nightmare." He walked off, looking back. "If you're really that bothered, this way."

Charlotte grasped her Netbook and followed. "We're off to see the wizard!"

"The wonderful wizard of Cybertron."

"Ellen it doesn't go like that." Charlotte hit her friend on the shoulder.

Ellen blinked. "Hey Charlotte." She grinned and pointed to someone.

This someone leapt on Charlotte and tried to attack her. "What the hell did you do?"

"Chris get the frag off me!"

"Hey!" Ellen grinned. "Chris! How are you?"

The young boy, about the age of eleven and at 4'10'' with the same brown hair as Charlotte got up. "Hello." He looked up at Ellen, towering over him.

Charlotte stood up, Netbook still intact. "You should be grateful you didn't break Teletran you silly sod!"

Chris grumbled. "You almost broke Teletran you silly sod."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Oy!" Ellen bashed their heads together. "Be polite, we're in a totally different dimension."

"I blame it on Charlotte!" Chris pointed to her.

Charlotte sighed and bashed her head. "Look, it's not my fault I got obsessed. It was Andrew."

Chris grinned. "Yeah, I can deal with douche bag being the cause."

"You really hate him don't you?"

Ellen looked at the two bickering. "Yeah..." She looked up at Optimus. "Hi."

Charlotte hit Chris on the head. "DON'T YOU DARE!"

Ellen looked back. "Charlotte, shut up before I throw you in a dustbin."

"Ok..." Charlotte pouted and grinned. "Oh yeah."

"What now?"

"Optimus who?"

"Oh for fucks sake Charlotte..." Ellen bashed her head. "Hi, I'm Ellen, this is Charlotte and this is her younger brother Chris."

Charlotte waved. "It's apparently my fault because I'm a really big fan of Transformers and Armada is, at the moment, my favourite sub-series."

Ellen grinned. "So we know who you are thanks to Charlotte."

"This is Teletran!" Charlotte held her Netbook up. "I have merchandise on this."

"The internet isn't merchandise!" Chris grabbed it. "Right, let's see who's gay here."

"...I seriously need to passcode her." Charlotte sighed.

Optimus chuckled. "My name is Optimus Prime. But I assume you already know that."

Charlotte looked around. "Yeah, I can name everyone here. But I'm still more interested in how we got here."

"Us too." Carlos sighed. "It was freaky man."

Chris snickered. "Charlotte remember that episode with the first sword Mini-con?"

Charlotte giggled. "It's the reason Carlos is our favourite human character!" She burst out laughing, hanging to a confused Ellen.

Ellen grinned. "Yeah, you'll get used to it."

"Your fault."

"I created a monster." Ellen sighed and looked up. "So...what freaked Carlos out?"

Alexis folded her arms. "Carlos ran into the rec room screaming about 2012 coming early."

Charlotte looked at Chris who was looking approvingly at Carlos. "Yeah, these two are gonna get on just fine."

Chris hugged Carlos. "You have Halo right? And CoD?"

"Yeah, why?"

"See you Charlotte, we're going ass kicking." Chris handed her back her Netbook before running off.

Optimus picked up the two. "Anyway, our warp gate began acting up just minutes before. Did something happen that could have caused it?"

Charlotte thought. "We were watching the first episode of this show...and we were laughing about how epic Cyclonus' first appearance was."

Ellen nodded. "And we saw a shiny circle and it went boom. And we woke up and literally scarred Starscream for life."

"That was you." Charlotte looked at Ellen, shocked. "Don't involve me in this, you're the one that came out with 'take us to Optimus and we won't eat your babies' palava."

Starscream grumbled. "Humans."

Hotshot hit Starscream. "Hey, they're visitors."

"So is he." Charlotte pointed at Starscream. "I guess."

"You guess?" Ellen raised an eyebrow. "Charlotte the guy ran from the D-cons and ended up here-"

"-and gets Hotshot breathing down his neck." Charlotte rolled her eyes. "I know how it goes and I know how it ends."

Hotshot grinned. "I like her."

Charlotte grinned. "Lots of people like me."

"Charlotte..."

"Oh right. The devil hates everyone though." Charlotte grinned.

"Devil?" Red Alert was at the computer. "I thought that is a made up creature."

"Or can be used to describe someone very very evil." Charlotte grinned madly. "Like the spawn I have to share a bedroom with so I have to be in bed by nine!"

"Poor you." Ellen hugged her.

Charlotte grinned. "We can go down now right?"

Optimus nodded. "You are welcome to stay here if you wish."

"Awesome." Ellen grinned. "And my first victim is Starscream. I force you to show us round the base, you've been here long enough."

"He's still suffering?" Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"I'm Cyboon remember?" Ellen grinned.

"Yes, because Olivia is sat watching Ray." Charlotte sighed. "Let's get this over with."

~Somewhere in the base~

Ellen was still bugging Starscream. "How many Autobots have you killed? How was Cyclonus the last time you saw him?-"

Starscream growled. "Leave me alone!" He stormed outside.

"Ellen..." Charlotte looked at her tall friend. "You upset him!"

"Fine... I'm sure I can make my way back to the rec room...hopefully."

Charlotte watched her wander off and she looked at the door Starscream went out off. "I wonder if he's ok." She walked out, hands behind her back as she saw him sat on a rock. "Hey."

"What do you want?"

"Uh... Nothing." Charlotte grinned. "I just wanted to see if you were ok."

"Your friend is annoying."

"You'll get used to it." Charlotte sat next to him. "We just clicked when we met when I was my brother's age. And from then on I lost the remainder of my sanity."

"Hard to believe you had any." Starscream murmured.

Charlotte looked up at him. "Do you miss Cybertron?"

Starscream looked down at her, quiet till he looked away. "You're different."

"Huh?"

"You're just different from the other humans."

Charlotte rubbed the back of her head. "Should I take that as a compliment?"

Starscream shrugged. "You have that...aura."

"You mean the comfortable aura that people can confine in and I let them? Yeah, it's called being friendly." Charlotte beamed.

"Why am I comfortable around you?"

"Psychology." Charlotte looked at her Netbook. "It's something I learnt on my own. From personal experience, before I met Ellen I was really quiet." She giggled.

Starscream was confused. "Hard to imagine."

Charlotte nodded. "Yeah, it's because my primary school did shit all."

Starscream thought for a while. "How much do you know of our race?"

"Uh, you transform, you have a spark instead of a heart, mini-cons boost your power, Megatron used to be nice at one point..."

"Do you know about something that was created what could win Autobots the war?"

"No."

"Apparently Optimus and Elita had a daughter." Starscream started. "When she was a sparkling they gave her enough strength which she could use to defeat a whole army of Decepticons."

"...Cool." Charlotte chuckled. "So what happened?"

"She disappeared."

"Off the face of Cybertron?"

"Off the face of the Universe. She teleported somewhere." Starscream got up. "I've been talking too much."

Charlotte thought before he left. "Hey Starscream. One more question."

"What?"

"You guys have sparkmates right?" Charlotte heard him fall silent. "Starscream."

"Yes."

**Lottie: I think I made him cranky.**

**Starscream: You think?**

**Ellen: Whoa, I think he's gonna go loose!**

**Carlos: Ah! Someone help us!**

**Lottie: Uh... R and R.**


	3. Minicon rescue

**Lottie: I hate this rewrite!**

**Disclaimer: I dislike it because it's taking so god-damn long. I do not own Transformers.**

Chapter 3: Mini-con rescue

Charlotte looked in a mirror. "I look cool in Manga version."

Ellen sighed. "Don't turn into that yellow dude in G1."

"Sunstreaker." Charlotte rolled her eyes. "His name is Sunstreaker!" She yelled.

"Sorry..."

Chris was trying to defeat Carlos again on Halo 3. "Dammit stop cheating!"

Carlos grinned. "I'm not cheating dude!"

Charlotte looked. "Chris. Find a good sniping spot and kick his ass from there."

"...I lost." Chris' eye twitched. "I FREAKIN' LOST AT HALO!"

"Hey dudes." Carlos looked at Charlotte and Ellen. "You look bored."

"I wanna go Mini-con hunting!" Charlotte complained. "I don't have one!"

Hotshot looked up from his seat. "I can ask Optimus about it."

Ellen grinned. "Right, Charlotte you should know where the Mini-cons are."

"Uh...no."

"Balls. Right, let's go to Optimus." Ellen dragged her along.

~With Optimus~

Optimus was currently researching with Red Alert. "I wonder how that happened."

Red Alert nodded. "Yes, I know. But currently I can't find any explanation at all."

"I wonder..."

"Wonder what?" Red Alert looked at the Prime.

Optimus shook his head. "Never mind."

Ellen ran in. "We demand Mini-con buddies."

"I actually just demand to be let go." Charlotte sighed, being held hostage by Ellen.

"Give us Mini-cons or we eat your babies." Ellen grinned.

"Hello Ellen." Optimus looked down at them. "Greetings Charlotte."

"Yo." Charlotte waved.

Optimus turned to Red Alert. "Are you alright researching on your own?"

Red Alert nodded. "I'll be fine Optimus." He watched him going after the girls. "Kids."

Blurr looked up from his seat on a box. "They're older than the others you know."

"I'm aware."

"What I want to know is why they seem like they've taken too much high grade." Blurr began cleaning his rifle.

~With the girls~

Charlotte was stood back with Optimus as Ellen mingled with the Mini-cons. "Are you sure I'm allowed?"

Optimus nodded. "Go on. I'm sure you'll make friends with some of them."

"Hey Lottie!" Ellen pointed to a Mini-con who was laughing. "This one likes me!"

"Good for you."

"His name's Mixer." Ellen grinned.

Charlotte watched Mixer transform and began mixing tunes from Ellen's iPod. "Cool..."

Optimus laughed as Ellen danced a little with the other Mini-cons. "I see Ellen found hers."

"You haven't gotten into the D-con base yet have you?"

"No."

"Right, I'm taking in a poor abused Mini-con." Charlotte grinned. "Because I'm nice."

"Is that what you told Starscream?" Ellen grinned.

Charlotte nodded. "He was confussled on why he was comfortable around me and I told him it was psychology because it is and it's like dogs like nice people and growl at mean people."

Ellen sighed. "So I'm mean?"

"No, Molly's just loopy." Charlotte grinned. "She was taken into a loopy family, it's expected."

~Later on~

Optimus was briefing the others on the attack on the Decepticon base. "So Starscream, since you know the base better than the rest of us, you can find the Mini-cons-"

"He won't do as he's told you know!" Charlotte peered round the corner. "Can I come with?"

"Charlotte it's too dangerous."

"Too dangerous my ass!" Charlotte yelled. "I'm going."

Chris popped up from behind. "You're gay, you're gay-"

"Chris. Sideswipe and Hotshot aren't gay."

"Are they gay together?" Chris grinned.

"...I'll bring him." Charlotte pointed at Chris. "I've appointed him my bodyguard."

Chris grinned. "Let's kick some con ass."

Charlotte grinned. "And I can be scary so I can get Starscream to get the Mini-cons or I can get Chris to scare him."

"I thought you were on his side." Hotshot folded his arms.

"Yeah Charlotte I thought you-OW!" Chris was hit on the head. "That hurt."

~Decepticon base~

Optimus warped in after Starscream, the others following. "So much for the element of surprise."

Hotshot agreed. "Yeah, way to go Starscream."

Sideswipe nodded. "Yeah, what he said."

Hotshot looked at his younger brother. "You ok?"

"S-sure."

Chris popped out from behind his leg. "Uh... I don't wanna warp ever again." He was in a space suit, along with Charlotte next to him.

Optimus looked at Sideswipe. "I gave them a direct order to stay at base."

Sideswipe rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, but they gave me a really cute look and I couldn't say no."

"Puppy dog eyes always work." Charlotte grinned, proud. "What are we waiting for? Let's go."

Jetfire sighed. "If they get hurt, my money's on Sideswipe."

Charlotte looked at Starscream. "Let's go! We have Mini-cons to save."

"But Megatron-"

"I don't give a shit." Charlotte folded her arms. "You know the way, and you gave them the wrong map. So go."

"Females are scary." Hotshot laughed. "Good luck Starscream!"

~Somewhere~

Charlotte looked around. "I'm lost."

Chris sighed heavily. "That's because we've stepped into unknown territory and following said former Decepticon whom you had to scare the shit out of to make him follow the plan."

"You shut up, he kicked Tidal Wave's ass just back there." Charlotte folded her arms, next to Perceptor.

"We're here." Starscream walked through the open door.

"Holy mother-" Charlotte started.

"-of bacon." Chris finished.

"You and bacon." Charlotte sighed. "I wonder if our Mini-con buddies are among this lot."

Chris folded his arms. "I'm calling mine Bacon."

Charlotte huffed. "Shut up about bacon."

Megatron stepped forward. "Ah look. I wasn't expecting to see you here Starscream."

"Whoa..." Chris looked up. "Now I see why in that totally random story we wrote we were with the cons."

"Shut up." Charlotte glared as Megatron glanced at them.

"Ah, more humans." Megatron chuckled. "Trade in the sabre and I'll let them live." He pointed his cannon at the two.

~With the others~

Optimus continued to fire. "Hotshot, go help Starscream."

"Why me?"

"Megatron's threatening Chris and Charlotte." Optimus saw the young soldier's hesitation. "Now Hotshot!"

Hotshot ran out, Sideswipe covering him. "Thanks Sideswipe!"

"No problem bro!"

~Back with Megatron, Starscream and the humans~

Charlotte blinked as she saw the barrel of the cannon. "Am I supposed to be scared shitless?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah, but we're not. Why?"

"We've watched too much Transformers to know he's too weak to shoot humans and leave blood stains on the floor?" Charlotte snickered.

"Yeah, whatever." Chris rolled his eyes as Starscream tackled Megatron. "Oh good. They're fighting."

"Hey guys!" Hotshot grabbed them.

Charlotte grinned. "Hey bro..."

Chris snickered. "You have another one." He watched her hug their saviour. "What about the Mini-cons?"

"We're getting them out of here while the others lead the Decepticons outside." Hotshot watched Megatron run.

"Get back here you coward!" Starscream yelled back.

"He's a wanker Starscream." Chris sighed. "Megatron always was."

Charlotte hopped off Hotshot's hand as he lowered it. "Yay Mini-cons." She glanced at one that looked like a mix between Grindor and Soundwave. "I like this one." She looked at him and the Mini-con beeped, hugging her. "I think I found mine."

_"My name's Soundbreaker! It's nice to meet you. Thanks for saving us."_

"Calm down Soundbreaker!" Charlotte laughed. "Starscream and Hotshot did most of the work." She noticed something. "I forgot, I'm Charlotte."

"Hey, I'm her younger brother Chris." Chris waved. "I want one that transforms into a bike!"

~Back at base~

Starscream grumbled. "Why didn't you let me go after Megatron? I could have gotten my revenge!"

Charlotte flinched a little. "Uh... And what would happen after you got your revenge?"

Hoist looked over at the seeker yelling at her. "Starscream, humans are fragile! Don't yell at them too much."

"Hey guys!" Sideswipe walked in with a blonde haired human the same height as Charlotte. "One of yours?"

"Andrew!" Charlotte grinned.

"Hey! What's up?" Andrew beamed. "How are you?"

Charlotte hugged him. "I is very happy little brother has arrived."

Hotshot laughed. "It's like me and Sideswipe in reverse. And one of us is female."

"Shut up." Charlotte pointed at Hotshot.

"I'm younger by a week!" Andrew grinned. "Why was Starscream yelling at you?"

"He's pissed that I didn't let him go after Megatron." Charlotte grinned. "I had to scare him shitless to make sure he followed the plan."

Andrew nodded. "And that's why, I let you hit me."

"You're my punch bag." Charlotte nodded.

"It's like Starscream and Megatron. But Megatron as a female. And you're buddies." Ellen grinned.

"..." Andrew laughed. "No way!" He watched Starscream walk off. "What's with him?"

Charlotte rubbed the top of her head. "I dunno."

Hotshot and Sideswipe snickered. "We've come to the conclusion he has the hots for you Charlotte but he's jealous."

Andrew, Ellen and Chris started laughing. "That would be classic!"

"Shut up!" Charlotte yelled, blushing.

"Aw she's blushing!" Ellen cooed.

"Ah, she knows she has the hots for him in return." Andrew teased.

"I do not!" Charlotte yelled. "Honestly!"

Scavenger sighed. "I don't see that happening."

"What?" Chris asked.

"Starscream having the hots for Charlotte."

"I can." Ellen giggled. "They're equally gullible."

"I'M NOT GULLIBLE DAMMIT!"

**Lottie: Well...**

**Ellen: High five Andy.**

**Andy: *High five* We did epically. R and R peeps. **


	4. The first night

**Lottie: Yeah, Chapter 4 of re-write.**

**Andrew: Pillow fight?**

**Ellen: I know you're camp but you're not joining in.**

**Lottie: I see no harm in it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

Chapter 4: The first night

Charlotte was sat in the rec room with Ellen, Andrew and Chris with spare sleeping bags the kids had left. "Guys, what should I do for my next story?"

Ellen thought. "Go to sleep?"

"Funny." Charlotte looked at Andrew. "Guys?"

"A cross between CoD and Halo?" Chris grinned.

"...Chris seriously." Charlotte sighed.

Ellen thought. "How about...Halo and Transformers?"

Charlotte grinned. "Ok, I'm doing that one." She began typing.

Andrew looked at Ellen. "How did you guys end up here?"

"We were watching Transformers. And we got zapped here by a shiny circle." Ellen shrugged.

"I was at home on my Xbox." Andrew shrugged. "Was on Transformers 2."

"I heard Transformers 2." Charlotte jolted.

"I was **on** Transformers 2." Andrew rolled his eyes.

Chris grinned. "I was on Halo."

Charlotte shut down her Netbook. "Truth or dare anyone?"

"Nah." Andrew laid down. "How about...we tell each other who we'd want as guardians?"

"I pick Scavenger for Carlos. Alexis pointed it out they were alike." Charlotte stated. "I'd want Jetfire, Starscream or...Optimus."

"What about me?" Starscream had walked past. "It better be good."

Charlotte grinned. "We're on about who we'd pick as guardians."

Ellen nodded. "Bumblebee was chosen as Sam's on the Transformers 2007 movie."

"Yeah. Chris?" Charlotte looked at her younger brother.

"Uh... Jetfire."

"He's crossed off my list then." Charlotte sighed. "Ellen?"

"Red Alert so I can scar him about human anatomy."

Andrew laughed. "Ellen, telling him how humans reproduce isn't a good way to make friends."

Ellen shrugged. "Yeah, but surely he'd want to know where human babies come from."

"Ellen, he doesn't want to know..." Andrew sighed. "He may be a medic but he doesn't want to know a human male sticks his ding dong-"

"Ding dong!" Charlotte laughed. "That's the best you can come up with?"

"And sticks it in a female's noo noo-"

"ANDREW FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Charlotte covered her ears.

"And nine months later the baby pops out of the mummy." Andrew grinned.

Charlotte sighed. "How do I know you?"

Ellen laughed. "Poor Starscream..."

"Yes Andrew, see what you did." Charlotte pointed to a disturbed Starscream. "Foul." She shook her head. "Just foul."

"My work is done then." Andrew beamed.

"How do Transformers do it then do you think?" Chris asked.

"Ask Red Alert. He'll be more comfortable with it." Charlotte pointed out. "I feel sorry for you Starscream; this is what I have to deal with."

Andrew gasped. "Le gasp!"

Ellen sighed. "She's too innocent minded still Andrew."

"I know."

Starscream sighed. "I feel sorry for you." He walked off.

Andrew glanced at Charlotte. "Why didn't he come out with some sarcy comment?"

"Uh..." Charlotte beamed. "Because he feels comfortable around me!"

"Pillow fight!" Ellen threw her pillow at Andrew.

"You got owned." Charlotte grinned and a pillow hit her face. "Christopher!"

"Oh no! Save me!" Chris grinned.

**Lottie: Yeah... I love this chapter.**

**Andy: OMG that was lol!**

**Ellen: Hee hee. Noo noo.**

**Lottie: Andrew came up with that. R and R people. Tell meh if the newer version is better.**


	5. Mars rocks

**Lottie: Aw... I is gonna crai in this one.**

**Ellen: Why?**

**Lottie: Cuz Oppy said no.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

Chapter 5: Mars rock

Charlotte skipped along a bunch of rocks outside the base on a nearby lake. "Shit, shit shit." She nearly fell, helped up by Soundbreaker. "Thanks 'Breaker." She grinned.

_"Why are we doing this?"_

"We're bored."

_"Oh yeah!"_ Soundbreaker made it to the end.

"Honestly..." Charlotte hopped to the other end of the lake with him. "I'm still bored."

Soundbreaker sighed. _"Well stop being bored!"_

Charlotte grinned. "Can't help it."

_"Why did I get stuck with you?"_

"Hey guys!" Ellen yelled as she approached them. "Optimus wants to see you."

"Aw..." Charlotte pouted and followed. "Sucks."

Ellen nodded. "Yeah but Starscream and Jetfire are heading to Mars."

Charlotte looked at Soundbreaker. "I've had enough of Decepticon action for a while."

"...Somehow I don't believe you." Ellen grinned.

Soundbreaker beeped as if he was laughing. _"I'm keeping watch this time!"_

Charlotte huffed. "I hate you."

_"I love you too."_

"What did he say?" Ellen was confused, only being able to understand her own.

"He said I love you too." Charlotte rolled her eyes.

~With Jetfire~

Jetfire looked down at the three boys ready to go out into space. "Look, I can't take you to Mars. Alright?"

Carlos sighed. "C'mon Jetfire. Don't be like that."

"Look, we don't want what happened two days ago to happen again."

"You mean when Sideswipe snuck along Chris and Charlotte?" Billy asked. "Come on Jetfire. Please."

Optimus approached. "Are you ready Jetfire?"

Jetfire nodded. "Yes sir."

Starscream walked in. "Out of my way! Megatron will be there."

"Starscream, we're just finding the Mini-con." Jetfire folded his arms.

"Peek a boo!" Charlotte and Chris grinned. "You guys can't go with them."

Fred whined. "But it's not fair! You guys got to go."

Chris nodded. "Sideswipe snuck us along and we got in deep shit because of it."

Charlotte sighed. "I'm now currently confined to the base."

Starscream glanced down at her. "It's where you should be."

"Oh shut up." Charlotte stuck her tongue out at him. "I like staying indoors."

"Hey Optimus." Chris started, looking at the waiting mech. "We can have guardians right?"

"No-one has a guardian. It would be a good idea."

Charlotte nodded. "I hear in the new Transformers series the humans get guardians. I guess it's meant to be a lot like the movies."

Optimus chuckled. "Alright, we'll deal with that later."

Charlotte grinned mischievously. "Can I go with?" She looked at Optimus with her puppy dog eyes. "Please...?"

Ellen walked up to them, aware where they both were and dragged Charlotte off. "Right. This way Charlotte."

"No! I want to go back into space because it's epic!" Charlotte tried to stop her, failing. "Chris don't let her throw me in the dustbin!"

"Stop acting like a fuckin' puppy and I'll think about it." Ellen grinned.

~Rec room~

Charlotte grumbled as she sat on the sofa. "This sucks."

Ellen handed her an Xbox remote. "I'll challenge you on Call of Duty."

"Alright now we're talking!" Charlotte grinned.

"Hey, I didn't know girls played video games like this." Fred watched them as he ate a bag of chips.

"Duh Fred." Billy rolled his eyes. "Can't you tell they're not normal?"

"Normal isn't in out vocabulary!" Ellen yelled as she shot at some zombies. "Shit I'm losing."

"No-one can defeat my ray gun!"

"No fair." Ellen grumbled as she died.

Charlotte grinned, laughing maniacally. "Bwa ha ha! Beware zombie-oh damn... They killed me."

Ellen shrugged. "I still lost."

"You know that random box?"

"Yeah?"

"Shoot the hat next to it."

"Oh..."

Carlos snickered. "Seriously Ellen. Did you not know that?"

Charlotte blinked. "Hey, I didn't know till Chris told me."

Chris nodded. "I was told by a friend."

"See?" Ellen grinned. "We were all told by someone."

~Mars~

Starscream sighed, sat on his own after Tidal Wave ambushed him. "They abandoned me." He looked up as the Mini-cons ran off. 'Just like everyone else.' He grasped a rock, breaking it. "Huh?" He looked and saw a green rock. "What's this?"

Jetfire approached from a corner. "Hey, what happened?"

Starscream hid the rock. "Hey." He placed it in his sub space and stood up.

"Let's get back, there's nothing on this planet." Jetfire sighed.

"But I haven't even found-"

"Who cares about Megatron? Look, let's get going." Jetfire placed one cuff on his wrist and the other on Starscream's.

Starscream growled. "Release me!"

Jetfire sighed. "No way. We're going back to base and that's that."

Starscream grumbled, giving up. "Fine."

"You shouldn't be so anti-social Starscream." Jetfire snickered.

"Why?"

"Apparently the younger ones think you've got the hots for the younger female." Jetfire tried not to laugh.

Starscream fumed. "I do not!"

Jetfire laughed. "Sure..."

~Back at base~

Charlotte waited by the warp gate, bored. "How long are they going to take?"

Just as she said that, Jetfire warped back. "Hey. You waited all this time for me?"

"Very funny." Charlotte rolled her eyes and walked up to Starscream. "Find Megatron?"

"Yup."

"Kick his ass?"

"Nope."

Charlotte heard his frustration. "Touché."

Starscream sighed. "Hm..." He thought for a while when she looked concerned._ 'I guess I should apologise to her...somehow.' _He took the rock out of his sub-space and broke a small bit off. "Uh... Here." He handed it to her.

Charlotte looked at the green rock and back at him. "What brought this on?"

"I uh..." Starscream rubbed the back of his head. "It's to apologise for my...behaviour."

"Apologise? You never apologi- Oh wait." Jetfire snickered. "I guess what the others say is true. You have the hots for her."

"I DO NOT!" Starscream yelled and got up, walking away.

Charlotte glanced up at him and back at her present. "...Starscream?" She looked at Jetfire who seemed guilty.

"I was joking."

~Outside~

Starscream sighed heavily, holding his helm in his hands._ 'I am such an idiot.' _He looked up at the sky and back at the ground. _'I take things way too seriously.' _

Charlotte ran outside to him. "You ok?"

"Fine."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm fine." Starscream growled. "Now leave me alone!"

Charlotte folded her arms. "Don't bother on what Jetfire said. You're not comfortable talking to people. That's it."

Starscream sighed. "Just leave me alone."

Charlotte chuckled. "Alright. But if you still need someone to talk to, I'm open. Or just go to Optimus he'll do the same thing."

"How do you know?"

"Fan remember?"

"Just go!"

Charlotte sighed. "Alright. Thanks for the rock by the way!" She grinned and walked away.

Starscream transformed and zoomed off onto the air. _'This should do me some good.'_

**Lottie: Starscream really needs to cool off.**

**Starscream: You shut up.**

**Ellen: Uh... R and R?**


	6. School

**Lottie: Bleh. This is taking ages**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

Chapter 6: School

Charlotte traipsed after Ellen, handling some shopping bags. "Oh Jesus... This is painful."

Ellen grinned. "So what did you do with that rock Screams gave you?"

"I managed to turn it into a necklace."

"That's unlike you to wear jewellery." Ellen looked at it. "It is shiny though." She grinned and walked forward inside the cave, coming across the door.

Chris was waiting for them. "Sure took you long enough."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Be grateful I got you coco shreddies."

Chris grabbed a bag, looking for them. "Great. I'll live."

"Have you seen Starscream?" Charlotte asked him, concerned. "He's not talking to anyone."

"I know. I had a word with him today and he said you shouldn't worry about him." Chris helped them take the groceries to the recreation room.

Charlotte glanced into the command centre and waved at Starscream who took a quick glance and smiled a little. "Yeah, he's fine."

Ellen cooed. "Aw, how cute."

"Leave him alone." Chris folded his arms. "He has a crush on my sister, leave him be."

"How do you know?" Charlotte placed the milk and butter in the fridge. "Did he tell you?"

"It's because I'm your brother. He doesn't like people knowing he talks to me and you so we discussed it in private." Chris grinned. "He says he thinks it's because you're nice."

Charlotte blushed. "Well I've not had anyone like me before."

Chris snickered. "He told me not to tell you."

"You broke a promise."

"We didn't promise it." Chris nodded. "Who's up for some Halo?"

Ellen shrugged. "Since we still have time before we have to go to school-"

Charlotte groaned. "Not school..."

Chris huffed. "We still have to learn Doofus." He loaded the game. "Which sucks."

Optimus walked in at that point. "I thought you wanted to pick guardians."

"That's right!" Charlotte grinned. "So who's free?"

"Jetfire, Starscream, Red Alert and myself." Optimus chuckled. "I thought Jetfire would go first to be honest."

"I pick Red Alert." Ellen yawned.

"I'll have Jetfire, Andrew can have you and Charlotte has who's left."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "You seriously just assigned mine for me Chris?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah, the guy likes you."

"I'm nice! Everyone likes me. Aside from Megatron." Charlotte laughed awkwardly as she remembered when they snuck along with the Autobots.

"Everyone you know well enough likes you." Optimus chuckled.

"Everyone on Animal Crossing likes me." Charlotte grinned.

Ellen laughed. "That's a video game Charlotte! Of course they'll like you."

Charlotte nodded. "And that's what I'm on about."

"Honestly." Ellen rolled her eyes. "Optimus, did Alexis tell you when we start?"

"Yes, on Monday."

"Scrap." Charlotte sighed. "So we're going to the high school while Chris has to go to the same school as them?"

Optimus nodded. "Yes, she has your uniforms."

"UNIFORMS?" Andrew yelled. "Oh god we're going to a posh school."

"She had to go there." Chris rolled his eyes. "At least I'm not going to yours."

"Nice Chris. Brag about it why don't you?" Charlotte folded her arms and looked away. "I should be reading more updated FanFiction by now!"

"Whatever." Chris walked away. "Hey Jetfire!"

Charlotte watched the other two walk off with their chosen guardians. "Hey." She looked up at Starscream who grumbled something. "I just got ditched."

"We just got ditched."

"Hey, it's either me or my brother. Take your pick." Charlotte shrugged.

Starscream watched as the Starsabre Mini-cons wandered up to him. "Go play with the other Mini-cons. I'm busy."

Charlotte chuckled. "You know, I was assigned you to be my guardian. By Chris."

"Figures." Starscream went to walk outside.

"Hey! Don't leave me!"

~Outside again~

Charlotte looked around. "Why do we come here again?"

"I come, you follow."

"Touché." Charlotte folded her arms and sat by him. "I'm bored." She glanced up at her guardian. "Starscream do you want to go flying?"

Starscream felt his wings twitch, feeling the need to go flying yet again. "Transform!" He opened his cockpit. "Get in."

Charlotte beamed and ran to his vehicle mode, hopping in. "I thought you'd never say that."

"I was wondering when you'd ask." Starscream sped up. "The last time I went flying the Autobots confined me to base."

"How long have I been here?"

"A week." Starscream went past the speed of a normal jet.

"Woo hoo!" Charlotte cheered. "Do some stunts Starscream! I know you're good at it." She beamed and laughed as he did a corkscrew and a few loops.

~Command centre~

Hotshot ran in. "Optimus! Starscream's gone flying again!"

Optimus nodded. "I'm aware Hotshot. Seekers need time to stretch their wings and three days without flying doesn't end well."

"Whatever."

"Anyway Hotshot. How is the Axalon coming along?"

Hotshot saluted. "Nicely sir. Someone has been...slacking off." He looked at the screen.

~Sunset~

Charlotte clambered out, dizzy. "Whoa... I feel like the floors are spinning..."

Starscream transformed. "Let's go." He nodded to the door.

"Ellen!" Charlotte grinned at Ellen snickering. "I feel like the floors are spinning."

"Starscream, how many corkscrews and loop the loops did you have to do?" Said tall person looked up at him.

"None of your concern."

"It was fun!"

~Monday~

Charlotte looked at the uniform Alexis had retrieved. "I feel like some Japanese school girl."

"Why? It looks good on you."

"I'm wearing a skirt! I don't wear skirts!" Charlotte demanded. "When you watch Anime and you see school girls they wear skirts! But...short."

"But that is short."

"Enough." Charlotte huffed. "I'm ditching."

Optimus folded his arms. "You're not ditching. Chris has already gone."

Charlotte stomped her foot. "No!"

"You're acting childish." Optimus sighed.

"You're not my dad!" Charlotte paused. "Hang on; it's legal for you guys to adopt humans right?"

Hotshot laughed. "He's already acting like it! Why not adopt her Optimus?"

"Then adopt Hotshot so I can hit him or he can be grounded for being mean." Charlotte beamed.

"Enough with the adopting thing, let's go." Ellen huffed. "This sucks."

Charlotte beamed. "So, can we ditch?"

Optimus walked to the outside door and transformed. "In you get."

"Fuck me..." Charlotte sighed and clambered in.

"Language."

"Sorry Optimus." Charlotte looked out of the window, bored. "Ellen, what would you do if someone picks on me?"

Ellen laughed. "No-one picks on you Charlotte. But if they do they'll be turned into pulp."

Optimus sighed. "Honestly you two."

"You're the one that took us in after that freak accident." Ellen beamed. "I knew we were right with multiverses."

"Yeah, but how do we get back?" Charlotte looked to her tall friend.

"Uh... Don't ask me." Ellen shrugged. "Optimus?"

"Red Alert is still currently finding a way to get you home." Optimus stopped outside the school. "I'll send someone to pick you up at three. Providing you don't cause any trouble."

~A few weeks later~

"I'm in deep shit guys!" Andrew ran to the other Autobots. "I need someone to help me with my science project! Where's Charlotte?"

Charlotte walked in with Starscream behind her. "Teacher did say we can work in pairs."

"Oh yeah..." Andrew thought. "Why is Starscream with you?"

"He offered to help me. He was a scientist back in the war before he became second in command." Charlotte folded her arms. "Remember?"

"Oh yeah." Andrew grinned. "Right, you do the work, I'll just chill."

"Andrew!" Charlotte placed her fists on her hips. "Get off that sorry ass and help us!"

"Fine _mother_." Andrew rolled his eyes and followed.

**Lottie: Here is the end of the rewritten version of chapter 6.**

**Ellen: R and R everyone. **


	7. The portal

**Lottie: Lol chapter**

**Chris: Ya lol**

**Lottie: XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

Chapter 7: The portal

Hotshot sighed, the Mini-cons and well known humans friends missing. "Well where are they?"

Sideswipe shrugged. "It's odd, where could the sky boom Mini-cons have gone?"

"Could Starscream have taken them?" Hotshot folded his arms, frustrated. "Fred did say he saw Thrust talking to him about it."

~Earlier on~

Alexis hummed, walking with the three Mini-cons. "Don't worry Carlos; they need time away from fighting."

Carlos grumbled. "I know but shouldn't we have told someone first?"

"Carlos is right Alexis. We should have told someone first." Rad agreed. "What if the Decepticons show up?"

"I'm getting hungry!" Fred whined again.

"Shut up already!" Carlos yelled back.

~Back at base~

Starscream walked into the command centre, wondering why everyone was arguing. "What's going on?"

Hotshot laughed awkwardly. "Starscream we were...uh...just talking about you."

"All good I hope." The seeker muttered, hoping no-one heard.

"The sky boom Mini-cons are missing." Jetfire folded his arms. "And so are the kids."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Stop being idiotic!" Charlotte was leaning in the doorway. "I know Starscream. He severed just about all ties with the Decepticons." She sighed. "Aside from when Thrust decided to show his ugly mug and attempt to coax Starscream back into the cons."

Hotshot was confused. "What's this about?"

Charlotte sighed heavily. "Look, we know Starscream's gullible and will try anything to get his revenge on Megatron."

"I'm not gullible."

"Shut up I'm doing you a favour." Charlotte continued. "And haven't you noticed? The kids are missing and the Mini-cons are missing."

"Yeah?" Hotshot shrugged. "So?"

Chris bashed his head. "You're gay! Gay gay gay! Let's go Charlotte."

Charlotte was dragged along. "I'll be back! I hope..."

~Outside~

Chris was running ahead, catching up with the other kids. "Hey! Wait up Carlos!"

Carlos turned to face him. "Hey! My man... How are ya dude?"

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Chris sighed and looked to the Mini-cons.

"What's your problem? They just need air." Alexis protested.

"His problem is the Autobots are worried sick about these guys, the cons could come and make a grab for them any minute!" Charlotte caught up. "We need to get back."

Chris nodded. "Where's Ellen?"

Ellen walked up to them, currently holding Charlotte's Netbook. "It's died."

"That's because my charger's back in the other universe." Charlotte took it back. "Where are the Autobots?"

"Uh... Detected cons... And they're now out battling." Ellen shrugged. "Why?"

"Shit." Charlotte groaned, annoyed. "Let's go."

~Battlefield~

Rad ran up to Hotshot with the Mini-cons. "Where's Optimus?"

Hotshot looked at the Mini-cons. "You were right Charlotte?"

"Duh." Charlotte rolled her eyes. "I do know what happens in this. Remember?"

"Oh yeah!"

Chris looked up. "Charlotte that's Starscream right?"

"No shit." Andrew rolled his eyes, having being quiet the whole time.

"Well what's that in the sky?" Alexis pointed above them.

Hotshot looked to see a portal. "What's that?"

Ellen sighed heavily. "Not again!"

~Back at the other dimension~

Optimus onlined his optics, in a house with the others. "What happened?"

Andrew got up. "I dunno..." He looked around. "Charlotte why are we in your house?"

Charlotte looked around, rubbing her head. "Get off me Carlos."

"Hey sorry." Carlos got up and looked around. "Nice house."

"It's a normal house!" Charlotte stressed, getting up. "We are back...right?"

"NO! Why are we back?" Chris ran downstairs to them with Charlotte's two Transformers movie DVD's. "Balls."

"Language." Charlotte sighed. "Anyway, get off them." She snatched them and looked to Jetfire who seemed confused. "What?"

"Why are we...your size?"

"Don't ask me." Charlotte shrugged. "Uh... They can't stay here."

Hotshot grinned. "Why?"

"The house isn't big enough. Red Alert." Alexis turned to the medic. "Do we have the supplies to make a base?"

"I know a good spot to make one." Charlotte beamed. "We live just five minutes from a canal. We can build a base underground. Because there's a large patch of ground surrounded by a fence which we can build it under."

Optimus thought. "If we start building this now..."

"Bad call." Chris interrupted. "We sometimes bike down there and people go walking by. If they see you guys they'll freak."

"At night can be better." Ellen came in with two cups of tea. "Anyone want a cuppa?"

Charlotte took the other one and they sipped it. "I love tea..."

Ellen nodded and drunk hers. "I stole your tea."

"...You're practically family Ellen." Charlotte looked at the calendar. "Did we stay there a month and come back to when we left?"

"Dunno don't care." Chris grinned and looked in the driveway.

"Dude, they went on holiday for the weekend. Honestly." Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah..." Chris grinned. "You're looking after us?"

"I can cook thank you." Charlotte hit him.

"What would your creators say about this?" Hoist was stood with Blurr, bored.

Charlotte grinned sweetly. "What they don't know won't hurt them. Especially if it's Transformers because if I run down going Transformers are real they'd think I've lost all my marbles."

~Night time~

Charlotte was sat with Chris, Alexis, Rad and Carlos watching Transformers 2007. "Come on!" She yelled as Barricade and Bumblebee fought it out. "Go 'Cade!"

"Isn't he a Decepticon?" Carlos sat eating popcorn.

"Don't give a damn." She grinned, sat on the edge of her seat.

Optimus walked in. "We're just finishing the-what are you watching?"

"Transformers 2007." Charlotte had by this point fallen off the seat. "Bumblebee!" She grinned and hugged the screen. "Yay."

Alexis shrugged. "She's introducing us to her fandom."

Chris snickered as Sam retrieved his pants. "Classic."

"How is the base coming along?" Charlotte ignored the movie for a bit.

"Fine actually. Within two hours we've nearly got it done." Optimus chuckled. "With the help of the Mini-cons."

"Great." Charlotte got up. "You guys uh...keep watching. I'll go check." She followed Optimus outside.

Optimus chuckled. "Chris seemed surprised."

Charlotte nodded. "I don't usually abandon my calling."

"Funny." Optimus brought her to their construction area. "Just a minute." He typed in a code onto a pad that stood on the wall.

"You didn't steal this did you?"

"I don't know, I just helped build." Optimus saw her amazement as a lift appeared out of the floor and took them down as they stepped in.

Hotshot grinned. "Cool huh?"

Charlotte copied his grin. "Cool? It's epic!"

"Good because we put a lot of work into this." Hoist joked, Highwire helping him wield a wall piece on.

"Hi Hoist." Charlotte folded her arms. "Anyway, is it done?"

"It would be if someone did some work." Sideswipe nodded to a moping Starscream.

Charlotte grinned and pranced over to him. "Uh, why aren't you helping?"

Starscream folded his arms. "Don't wanna."

"How old are you meant to be?" Charlotte snickered.

"Well I'm nearly what you would call an adult thank you very much!" Starscream folded his arms. "I'm nearly 18,000."

Charlotte grinned. "Well, you're not far off sparkling hood are you?" She teased him and got a glare. "Alright, well if you're bored we're sat at my house watching TV."

Starscream shrugged and followed. "It's better than being here."

~The house~

Chris opened the door and was confused on why Starscream had followed. "What's with him?"

"He was bored and doing shit all so I said he could come with me back up to the house." Charlotte nodded to the mech who had turned his holoform on, black messy hair and clothing that represented his colours of his armour.

"Are we going in or what?" Starscream asked, frustrated.

"Alright sheesh." Charlotte walked in with him and shut the door. "Did you finish Transformers?"

"Yeah." Chris handed it her. "They liked it so they wanted to watch the second one."

"I don't care." Charlotte shrugged. "I'll go upstairs with Starscream and show it him on my TV instead. He hasn't embraced the epicness of explosions and giant transforming robots on TV." She grinned and dragged him upstairs.

Chris thought a while and grinned mischievously. "AND STARSCREAM DON'T RAPE MY SISTER!"

Charlotte walked down the stairs and hit him over the head. "Stop hanging round Ellen."

"But you do."

"You have time to reverse the effects bro. Would I let him rape me?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

Chris thought. "Uh...Yeah?"

"You're sick."

~Upstairs~

Charlotte sighed as she sat on her bed where Starscream was waiting. "He has to stop hanging round Ellen."

"What about you?"

"It's way too late for me Starscream." Charlotte joked and pressed play.

Starscream ignored her and watched the movie play. "Impressive..." He watched as Blackout attacked the base. "Humans made this movie?"

"Shush, it's the funny bit." Charlotte snickered. "Look at their little insect legs run."

"You're nuts." Starscream rolled his eyes.

**Lottie: It's funny though isn't it?**

**Ellen: Ya. They go OMG giant effing robot attacking us ah**

**Lottie: ^^ R and R**


	8. Summer fun

**Lottie: Chapter eight? Omgz**

**Chris: Omg smiley face**

**Disclaimer: She does not own Transformers because she sucks lol**

**Lottie: You're dead.**

Chapter 8: Summer fun

Charlotte ran outside with Chris, the day after watching the movies. "Cold!" She ran with him to the sprinkler, a regular hot summer day. "To think...that we have one more week at school." She shivered, in her swimming costume.

Starscream was sat watching them as Carlos ran out and joined them. "What happened to the other two humans?"

"Helping at the base or sumthin'. Hey Chris! How about me and you against your sister?" Carlos suggested.

"Don't turn against me you two!" Charlotte walked away from the sprinkler. "Do you want to join us Starscream?"

"No thanks."

"I insist." Charlotte dragged him inside and folded her arms. "You can edit your holoform can't you?"

"Yes."

"Then change it so you have swimming shorts on like Chris and Carlos because you're not staying at my house if you're not joining in." Charlotte tapped her foot as he gave up and did so. "It's me and Screecher against you two." She smirked at Carlos and Chris.

Chris shrugged. "Fine. Water guns are in the shed."

"You're going down, punk." Charlotte grinned, mimicking movie Ironhide's voice.

"Er... What do we do?" Starscream looked at the water blaster in his hands.

"You fill it up with water, push this bit forward..." Charlotte showed him. "And pull it back to fire." She received water to her face, both young boys laughing. "Alright this is personal!"

Starscream hid behind cover with her, using a plastic table. "What is the point in this? I'm just getting shot at with water."

Charlotte looked over her shoulder and saw Chris and Carlos shooting at each other. "That's it. It's supposed to cool you off on a really warm day."

"This is stupid."

"Just as stupid as you on Michael Bay's Transformers?"

"I don't enjoy looking like a Dorito with limbs and chicken legs!" Starscream yelled and squirted her with water. "I'm ditching."

"Yeah, I'm bored." Charlotte dumped her blaster with his and saw him revert his holoform back to how it was. "Where are you going?"

"Base."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions!" Starscream stormed off inside the house.

~Base~

Charlotte followed Starscream to the base. "What was Cybertron like before the war?"

"How should I know? I was sparked when the Autobots sprang into action." Starscream folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "Honestly."

"Starscream why aren't you being nice? You're always nice with me." Charlotte beamed. "We can prank some of the Autobots!"

"We are not pranking anyone. It's childish." Starscream opened the gate and stepped into the elevator with her.

"Yeah you're right." Charlotte thought for a bit. "What do you wanna do?"

Starscream turned his holoform off and grabbed his wing sword. "Practice on how I'm going to kill Megatron. What else?"

Charlotte huffed. "You need therapy." She giggled. "I'm joking! But seriously. Do something better with your time."

"Like what?"

"Well... Aren't you curious on how humans entertain themselves?" Charlotte suggested and saw she had caught his interest. "I could show you around. Being in England we have a huge shopping centre called Meadowhall in Sheffield. They have quite a lot of things there. Or I can take you to another part across from Motorpoint arena with an arcade."

"You don't go out much do you?"

Charlotte shrugged. "Sort of."

"Alright then." Starscream turned his holoform back on. "How are we getting there?"

"Train?" Charlotte suggested. "It's fast transport."

"Not as fast as me." Starscream followed her. "I thought you humans need...money to travel on these trains."

"...Yeah... My room." Charlotte ran into her room in the base which she claimed and grabbed her wallet. "Let's go."

"Where are you going?" Sideswipe leaned on a wall.

Starscream grabbed Charlotte's arm and dragged her. "Let's go."

"Sideswipe! If I'm not here this time tomorrow I'm dead ok?"

"Alright, I'll rob your room then." Sideswipe waved, joking.

Carlos and Chris met them outside. "Where are you off to?"

Charlotte grinned. "I'm giving Starscream therapy lessons to be more comfortable around people. So I'm taking him out to Meadowhall."

Chris looked at Carlos. "They have many game stores there."

"Cool, we're coming with."

"Whatever. It's summer." Charlotte shrugged.

~Meadowhall~

Charlotte looked at the list of shops. "Right... You two wander off somewhere. I don't give a damn." She looked at Chris who nodded. "But keep your phone on!"

Starscream looked. "What's apple?"

"A store with apple products. It's an electronics company." Charlotte shrugged. "Ah, we better walk around. If you see anything interesting, let me know."

"WHSmith?"

"Crap book store."

"Why?"

"Doesn't have the Transformers movie novels." The girl looked at him blankly, obviously holding a dislike to the store.

Starscream sighed. "Lead the way."

Charlotte shrugged. "Therapy starts now."

The seeker followed her around, looking in a few shops. "Um..." He felt his stomach grumble. "I think I need fuel."

Charlotte sighed. "Well, I'm getting rather hungry myself. How about we call Chris and Carlos and get something to eat?"

Just at that moment, the two ran up. Carlos grinned. "We **are **gonna get food right?"

"Aye I was about to ring you." Charlotte folded her arms. "Any suggestions?"

"Maccy Ds." Chris grinned. "Or KFC."

"Chicken bro." Carlos grinned. "Who's paying?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Me and Chris. That's who."

"How come I have to pay?"

"Carlos doesn't have any money with him Chris."

"Oh. Right." Chris thought.

Charlotte folded her arms. "To be honest I prefer McDonalds."

Carlos grumbled. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. Did you not know that the chickens that they used are abused?"

"No shit?" Chris was shocked. "How did you know?"

"Those science books I got." Charlotte shrugged. "Some farming thing."

"I'm still having KFC." Chris and Carlos walked off.

Starscream sighed. "And you can deal with babysitting?"

Charlotte nodded eagerly. "It's worth it when you get paid."

"Hm."

~Back at base~

Hotshot was, yet again, training Sideswipe. "Can you not aim at all Swipe?"

"Hey, shut up bro."

"What are you two up to?" Rad walked in.

"Training." Hotshot sighed, annoyed. "How can you cope it at this height?"

Alexis chuckled. "Because we learned to adapt Hotshot. Red Alert has yet to come up with a solution to it."

Charlotte walked in, annoyed. "I am never taking two young lads at the age of eleven, TO A BLOODY SHOPPING CENTRE!"

"What did they do?" Sideswipe turned from his training.

"Uh, let's think. Charlotte can you buy us a fifteen rated game? No." The teen grumbled. "Honestly."

"I am never doing that again." Starscream walked in, holoform off. "That was meant to be fun?"

"I know! Now I know why my dad calls it Meadowhell." Charlotte leaned in him. "Are you tired?"

"A little."

"Good, let's get some rest." Charlotte dragged him away. "Like, now."

Starscream looked to Hotshot who just laughed. "I hate you."

Charlotte grinned. "You don't hate me."

"I know; it's him I hate."

"No shit." Charlotte rolled her eyes.

~Friday~

Charlotte walked home, leaving school early. "Hey Soundbreaker." She grinned as her Mini-con greeted her.

_"What are you doing home so early?"_

"My school get to leave at lunch time." Charlotte beamed. "So I can spend time with you guys."

Soundbreaker hugged her and went to run outside. _"Let's go!"_

Charlotte glanced down. "In my uniform?"

_"Get changed there." _Soundbreaker dragged her. _"Because someone has been a bit lonely at base."_

"Why has Starscream been lonely? I thought he wanted to get rid of me."

~Base~

Optimus chuckled as Charlotte raced in. "I hope you didn't ditch school."

"Why would I ditch school when we have a totally wicked head teacher who lets us go home at lunch?"

"Point taken." Optimus looked at her. "Why are you still in uniform?"

"A little birdie told me someone has been lonely." Charlotte rolls her eyes. "Nothing can please that mech."

"Starscream is confused."

"No shit."

"Language!" Optimus scolded her again. "What are you doing this summer?"

Charlotte thought. "I'd have to stay with you guys. My parents are going to France for two weeks with my sister so me and Chris are gonna crash here."

Optimus shrugged. "Fine by me. When?"

"Uh... A week from today." Charlotte nodded. "So can we stay?"

"Feel free." Optimus folded his arms. "Are you getting out of that boring getup before you see him?"

"He misses my therapy. It was doing him good from day one." Charlotte waved. "See you Optimus."

~Starscream's room~

Charlotte opened the door to see Starscream sat at his computer. "Whacha doing?"

Starscream jolted and minimised whatever he was on. "Charlotte?"

"What? First you want to see me and then you don't?" Charlotte peered over his shoulder. "Make up your mind."

"Shut up." Starscream blushed a little. "What do you want?"

"A little birdie told me you're lonely." Charlotte grinned. "So I decided to pay you a visit as soon as I got home."

Starscream grumbled. "What happened to the therapy lessons?"

Charlotte grinned. "You don't need them. You're fine talking to me."

"And arguing?"

"It's a form of communication, I don't care." Charlotte rolled her eyes. "You bored?"

"Yes?"

Charlotte went to open whatever Starscream was on. "What were you doing?"

Starscream stopped her. "Nothing!"

"It wasn't porn was it?"

"Are you nuts?"

"All young teenage males go through that stage where they do." Charlotte grinned. "Well?"

Starscream folded his arms. "To answer your question, I was doing some...research."

Charlotte raised an eyebrow and opened the page. "...How to talk to girls?"

"I don't know what girls like so..."

"If it's me you want to talk to, any topic on explosions, guns, fighting, video games or anything non girly, will do just fine."

"The Internet is shit." Starscream huffed and shut it down.

"Tell me about it." Charlotte rolled her eyes. "I remember coming across a website with 101 reasons to stay single."

"And?"

"You can walk around naked whenever you want, you have less birthdays to remember, less presents to buy, less mouths to feed, go to sleep whenever you want and go to sleep where you want. I can only remember these ones." Charlotte laughed. "I was planning on doing that when I'm older."

Starscream sighed. "Boring list."

"Dude, less birthdays. Think on what you can spend the money on!" Charlotte scolded him. "Honestly!"

Starscream thought. "When's yours?"

Charlotte shrugged. "Been and gone. 17th of June. I was a summer baby."

"A...summer baby?"

"Yeah. Seasons." Charlotte rolled her eyes. "You know, spring... Summer... Winter."

"What about autumn?"

Charlotte thought. "I don't show much interest in autumn except here, in September it's warm, and makes up for summer. But apparently, that's not this year."

"Why?" Starscream questioned her.

"Have you not noticed the weather at the moment? Close to clear skies and 20 degrees. Honestly." Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Oh wait... Uh... No I think that was New York."

"By the spark of Primus..." Starscream groaned. "How stupid are you?"

"I'm dumb, not stupid."

"They're the same."

Charlotte thought a while. "Oh..."

**Lottie: I think I should stop the chapter here. **

**Ellen: Ya. R and R everyone!**


	9. The reason 4 summer is 2 have fun Right

**Lottie: Accursed writers block! Oh well, I'm nearly half way there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Armada.**

Chapter 9: The reason for summer is to have fun. Right?

Jetfire had offered to go pick Chris up while Charlotte and Starscream continued his 'social therapy'. He had currently walked past the library. _'Charlotte said turn down Queen Street... So I'm definitely close.'_ He turned the corner, glad he hadn't gotten lost. "Chris!" He exclaimed as the small boy ran up to him.

"You were late Jet. Big sis texted me telling me you were gonna pick me up." Chris beamed. "I got money, so I'm gonna go to P and D's."

"What's that?"

"You get sweets and drinks and stuff for cheap." Chris shrugged.

Jetfire followed the young boy there. _'How can she cope with him?'_

Chris turned to him. "Why didn't Charlotte pick me up anyway?"

Jetfire sighed. "Therapy lessons."

~Base~

Chris looked around. "Where are they then?"

Optimus turned from the command centre. "Chris! I see Jetfire did pick you up." He chuckled. "I thought he would have gotten lost."

Jetfire turned his holoform off. "Maybe you can do it next time."

"No next time." Chris grinned. "I get to go up to big school with Charlotte and annoy the shit out of Andrew."

"You really don't seem like you're eleven." Optimus retorted. "Anyway, if you want to annoy someone, your sister doesn't seem to mind."

Charlotte popped her head out of the rec room. "Anyone want to watch me and a few others watching come dine with me on demand?"

Chris shrugged. "Whatever."

"What's come dine with me?"

"Celebrities and other people go on this show and cook for three other people and have to entertain and stuff and whoever leaves with the highest score gets one thousand pounds." Charlotte grinned. "I've watched it a few times."

Jetfire shrugged. "Count me in. Seems interesting."

Ellen strolled in. "Where are you lot off to?"

"Watching come dine with me." Jetfire shrugged.

"Alright, whatever." Ellen grinned. "Good way to start the summer with come dine with me."

~A week later~

Optimus was currently in the med bay while Red Alert scanned him for any issues. "Oh Red Alert, I almost forgot to tell you."

"What is it sir?"

"Charlotte and Chris are staying over from tonight while their parents and sister go abroad. I thought I would let you know." Optimus watched as he finished.

"When did they tell you this?"

"Just over two weeks ago." Optimus chuckled. "I forgot about it until now."

"Are you going to pick them up?"

Optimus shook his head. "Sideswipe offered."

Red Alert sighed. "Optimus I think that...there may be something wrong with Charlotte. And not in the head."

"We are all aware that she has a few good screws loose. What is it?"

"It's not normal to detect Energon inside them." Red Alert folded his arms, concerned. "Do you recall when she came in complaining that Chris made her fall off her bike last week?"

"Barely." Optimus shrugged. "Why?"

Red Alert brought up the results. "I did a scan on her to make sure nothing got inside and I found that 70% of her blood had been converted into Energon." He thought. "I don't know why, but I am assuming she is the protof-I mean your daughter."

Optimus took it in. "When did this start?"

"I cannot pinpoint it but I believe when she got around the age of eleven. It seemed to have being progressing slowly-"

"What has Red?" Sideswipe peered his head round the door. "I'm off to pick Charlotte and Chris up."

"Sideswipe, it's none of your concern." Red Alert sighed as the youngest mech of the team looked.

"Charlotte is a Cybertronian?"

"Sideswipe you have to keep it a secret, she currently doesn't know about it." Optimus scolded. "Weren't you off to pick up the terrible twosome?"

"Oh yeah. Bye!" Sideswipe raced off outside.

Optimus thought. "Do you think that...she converted herself into a human after arriving here?"

Red Alert nodded. "I will continue to go into it further until Charlotte actually shows any physical or mental changes."

"Good idea."

A little crab bot that was unseen to both mechs finished recording and snuck out.

~Ten at night~

Charlotte sighed as her and Chris played guess who Transformers style. "I should have made a third set, but I got bored with drawing." She looked at the well drawn animated characters on the cards. "Are you a Decepticon?"

"Nope." Chris waited for his big sister to turn over all Decepticons. "Are you a human?"

"Frag no. Are you Optimus?"

"Nope. Are you a Decepticon?"

"Yep."

Optimus walked in. "What are you two up to? I said you should go into recharge at ten. It's ten past already."

Chris pouted, obviously upset. "But we finally get to stay up without getting into trouble with that wretched little sister of ours."

Optimus winced as he remembered what he and Red discussed earlier that day. "Alright, just don't stay up too late."

"Ok." Charlotte mumbled as she thought of a question. "Does your colour scheme contain black?"

"No, are you Megatron?"

"Aw, ok I give. Who are you?"

"Captain Fanzone." Chris beamed. "Why didn't the others want to play with us?"

"Alexis demanded that Rad and Carlos get to bed early or she wouldn't cook them breakfast. I bet they're still up." Charlotte got up. "Want to check?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah." He went from Charlotte's room with her to Carlos'. "Yo Carlos?" He whispered. "You up?"

Carlos opened the door. "Yeah, Alexis scares me."

"I'm scarier when I'm pissed, I give out death threats." Charlotte shrugged and yawned.

"Really?"

"You know my little sister?"

"Yeah?"

"I dish them out regularly to her." Charlotte shrugged. "Anyway, what do we wanna do?"

"I dunno about you guys, but I'm gonna to back to bed. I'm actually tired." Carlos yawned.

Chris nodded. "Lots of people like their beds."

Charlotte thought. "Do homeless people even have beds?"

"They find shelter you nitwit." Chris hit her on the head. "Let's go to bed."

~Morning~

Rad looked into the fridge, then into the cupboards. "Where did all the food go?"

Alexis thought. "Well, Carlos announced that he was going shopping... But I'm sure Optimus had to go with."

"Oh."

"If you cut down on the midnight fridge raid, we would have food."

~Tescos~

Charlotte grinned as her and Chris browsed the sweet section again. "Should we be helping Optimus?" She turned to Carlos who shrugged and Chris did the same.

"I guess. He doesn't know what to get." Carlos snickered.

Chris looked over at Optimus in the meat isle. "Yeah, maybe we should..."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Do I have to do everything myself?"

"Yeah." Chris smirked and wandered off with Carlos.

"Hey Optimus." Charlotte sighed, annoyed clearly.

"What crawled up your tailpipe and died?"

"Chris and Carlos buggered off." Charlotte shrugged. "I know I take sociology but this is ridiculous." She looked at the list he held. "Hang on, who made this?"

"Alexis."

"Is she trying to make puke?" Charlotte took the list. "Let's see..." She took her iPod out with a different shopping list. "Yeah, hers can go."

"Are you insisting she can't cook?"

Charlotte shrugged. "I know bad food when I see it." She looked and ticked off what was on her list. "Did you get milk?"

Optimus shook his head. "No, why?"

"I'll be right back. If you see an offer on anything on my list, take advantage of it." Charlotte gave it him and ran off.

Optimus looked. "Chicken breast?" He grinned as he saw it. "I could get used to shopping."

~Evening~

Alexis waited for them. "Don't tell me you boys were picking rubbish?"

Optimus shook his head. "We got stuck in traffic on the way back."

"What happened?"

"Er..." Charlotte rubbed the back of her head. "Decepticons?"

"How come I didn't know about it?"

"You weren't watching the news." Rad walked in.

Charlotte grinned and handed Alexis her shopping list. "Sorry, but our days will not consist of bangers and mash or beans on toast."

Alexis looked. "Why didn't you use my list?"

"You're eleven. What much do you know about cooking compared to me?" Charlotte beamed. "I picked up a few good things, pizzas included for movie night?"

"What movie night?"

Rad rubbed the back of his head. "I forgot to tell her."

Red Alert walked in. "You didn't keep the Decepticon story covered up well."

Optimus rubbed his temples. "Red Alert, don't stress me."

~Optimus' flashback~

Optimus stopped as he noticed Thrust and Cyclonus flying ahead, eager to cause trouble. "What's the rate that they'll leave?"

"Uh... One out of a billion?" Charlotte guessed,

"Good guess." Carlos murmured as Cyclonus shot at a few cars ahead, laughing as usual.

"Transform! Come out Autobots! Ha ha ha!" Cyclonus transformed and grinned as people began to run.

Thrust transformed also, annoyed. "Cyclonus this was not the plan! We need to find the Autobots and make them change us back!"

Charlotte giggled, hyper. "He doesn't like being small."

"Get out." Optimus ordered and they did as they were told, him transforming. "You two seem to be suckers for punishment."

"He said something like that in Transformers Cybertron to Ransack and Crumplezone." Charlotte muttered.

Carlos looked to Chris who shrugged. "So... Should we run?"

~End of flashback~

Optimus rubbed the back of his helm. "I have to admit, it's a relief we finally know they're here with us."

Charlotte beamed. "And they attacked from the way home from Tescos, how about that?"

"I know." Carlos grinned.

"Heey!" Ellen waltzed in. "Guess who got to stay with you guys?"

"Abraham Lincoln?" Charlotte smirked, still hyper. "We got all the things for a barbecue."

"Cool, do you have kebabs?"

Alexis huffed. "Barbecues."

Charlotte beamed. "We like the barbecue. We can have burgers and chips and hot dogs and salad and rice and other shit."

Ellen nodded. "Alright, well I'm gonna dump my shit in my room while you go to your house and mug your own barbecue."

Hotshot peered out of the rec room. "I already picked it up!"

"Thanks Hotshot." Carlos grinned. "You're a life saver man."

"It's what I do best." Hotshot shrugged.

~Six~

Charlotte was setting up the barbecue as Carlos and Rad unfolded the table. "Damned...thing." She connected the gas tank to the appliance. "There."

"All done here." Carlos gave her a thumbs up.

"Good, I just wished you guys could have dealt with this instead of me."

"You're older." Rad pointed out.

"Mentally?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow, nearly laughing.

"Oh."

Optimus walked outside with Alexis, carrying the food. "Where does this need putting?"

Carlos pointed at the table. "Table?"

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Who said we were having a barbecue anyway?"

"Uh..." Carlos thought. "I don't remember."

"It was me." Sideswipe grinned. "I looked up what we can do in the summer. Luckily, our holoforms can digest human foods."

"Knew that!" Charlotte put her hand up as she filled the barbecue with coal and set it alight with the gas bottle. "Uh... Right, I need burgers and sausages."

"I'll do it." Rad brought over the food as Chris and Hotshot raced outside. "Hey guys."

Chris grinned. "Do we have steak burgers?"

Charlotte sighed. "Beef."

"Oh."

"I made them, don't worry."

Alexis was curious. "Why make them?"

"So we know what's in them." Charlotte beamed. "Our dad does it all the time."

"Oh."

Hotshot watched as the girl placed them on with a fork and once the appliance was filled with meat and sweet corn, she shut the lid. "How do you know how to do that?"

Charlotte looked up at him. "Visual training. I learn stuff by looking. Then again, lots of people do."

"Oh." Hotshot grinned and turned his holoform on. "Can I have a go?"

"No."

Chris patted Hotshot's shoulder. "Don't take it personally; all people with OCD are like that."

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to!"

Scavenger was dragged outside along with Blurr by Hoist and Red Alert. "Why do we have to do this again?"

Red Alert folded his arms. "It's only fair, they bought all this food for a barbecue and you're going to join in, like it or not."

Blurr sighed. "I see no point in this."

"Shut up, even Starscream is nicer than you now-hey where is he?" Chris looked around. "Charlotte, I'll take over if you want. You can drag his sorry ass out here."

"Gladly." Charlotte beamed and patted his shoulder. "If you hear screaming, it's him."

"Gotcha." Hotshot chuckled as she stormed inside.

Jetfire transformed and landed from scouting. "Hey. What's this?"

Sideswipe folded his arms. "A barbecue."

"What's that?"

"Look it up genius." Chris rolled his eyes.

"Where did your sister go? It's quiet."

"Er... Gone to get Starscream."

"I noticed he wasn't here picking fights also." Jetfire beamed under his facemask.

~Inside~

"Ellen?" Charlotte remembered she didn't see her friend either. "Starscream?" She sighed heavily as she looked in the rec room. Nothing. 'By Primus I hope they're not at each others throats.'

"Charlotte! Get your crazy friend off me!" Starscream yelled from his room.

Charlotte peered inside, only seeing Ellen was trying to drag him away. "Ellen, let him go. Please."

Ellen huffed. "He wasn't co-operating with me."

"Were you attempting to drag him to the barbecue?"

"Yeah."

"I'll do it." Charlotte watched her friend leave and Starscream got up. "Let's go."

"Good idea." Starscream grumbled. "Why is she staying here again?"

"We have a month and two weeks off. We take advantage of the situation." Charlotte grinned and grabbed his arm. "Come on, I left Chris in charge. He's probably burning things at the moment."

Starscream looked at her in disbelief. "You know how to work a barbecue?"

"I may be dim but I'm not thick." Charlotte grumbled as they went outside. "Ellen was harassing him."

"No wonder." Hotshot snickered and the seeker shot him a glare.

"Shut it."

Charlotte opened the barbecue lid and took out the cooked sausages, burgers and the few corn on the cobs. "Kebabs aren't done yet." She saw Hotshot, whom had turned his holoform on, approach the table with the finished meat, etc. It was a lot like his robot mode; helmet included with wisps of hair that could be seen underneath it, dark blue skinny jeans and black/grey trainers. "There's still more food to come Hotshot."

Alexis came over with rice and pasta. "Who wants what?"

Charlotte let the food to cook while she grabbed a burger, some pasta, rice, etc. "Didn't anyone pick up cheese?"

"Yeah." Carlos showed her orange packeted cheese.

"I said cheese. Not plastic." Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "My mum told me that that stuff is one molecule from becoming plastic."

"Really?"

"Yes, now throw it and get the proper stuff." Charlotte rolled her eyes as the other bots, holoforms turned on obviously, grabbed stuff.

Starscream was stood next to her. "Do I have to join in on this?"

Charlotte nodded and ate some more rice as Carlos came out with real cheese. "Yes, you do. It's part of your therapy."

"Can I take a break from therapy?"

"This is a break from therapy, the most people are doing is cooking." Charlotte grabbed a slice of cheese, and a few more slices, before turning back to him. "Eat something."

"It looks odd."

"Fuck it being odd, you're eating it." Charlotte growled.

Starscream's optics widened and he gave up, turning his holoform on like the rest. "Alright, fine."

Charlotte beamed. "Good boy." She placed her plate down and got food for him. "Here, eat."

Starscream looked at it, picking up his fork. "What if I don't like it?"

Charlotte bashed her forehead. "You're unbelievable!"

"What?"

"Alright, I've had it." Charlotte took his fork, got some pasta on it and pointed it at his mouth. "Open."

Chris laughed. "She's resorted to feeding him like a baby." He snickered as the seeker glared, just able to hear the young boy.

Carlos joined in. "He's being complicated."

Charlotte urged him to open his mouth, and when he did she shoved the food in his mouth. "Well?"

Starscream thought. "It's alright. I guess."

~Nine~

Carlos rubbed his eyes. "Eating a lot makes me tired."

"Tell me about it." Rad went to follow the other bots as he grabbed the table. The Autobots had installed a ramp for their vehicle modes earlier that month. "Night Charlotte."

"Night Rad." Charlotte unhooked the gas bottle from the barbecue. "Starscream, here." She gave him the bottle and watched him take it inside. "Now to sort this piece of shit out." She grumbled as she battled with it to unfold the mini table at the side of it. _'I hate this.'_

Starscream walked back out to see her slam it to the side. "You'll break it."

Charlotte grumbled, obviously pissed. "More like it broke me!" She hissed as she touched the cut on her hand. "Who makes these things anyway?"

"Here, let me look." Starscream grabbed her hand and examined it. "Here, it's fine." He reached into his pocket, which would serve as his sub space while he was in his holoform, and brought out a hankie of sorts. "You're going to be fine, it's not infected."

"You shut up." Charlotte blushed, still angry, and watched him wrap it in the hankie. "...Thanks."

Starscream pushed the barbecue to the ramp while she stood there, possibly off in la la land. "Hey. Get moving."

Charlotte blinked. "What?"

"Get your ass over here and inside before I do it for you."

Charlotte grinned and followed. "You're not Megatron so you don't scare me. But even he doesn't scare me... So I wonder what scares me in the Transformers world."

"You are unbelievably dumb." Starscream sighed as he turned his holoform off, yawning as Charlotte did. "I'm off to recharge."

Charlotte waved. "Night night, see you in the morning."

"Whatever." Starscream shrugged and walked to his quarters. As he shut the door, he sat in his berth, thinking. "I'm getting soft." He murmured to himself. _'I have got to be hanging round Charlotte too much. But it isn't exactly half bad I mean-what am I thinking? Not half bad? I'm a former Decepticon hanging around with a fleshing. A very nice fleshli-ok I've lost it.'_ Starscream grumbled, pushing his thoughts aside as he went into recharge.

**Lottie: Uh... Big chapter.**

**Ellen: Ya.**

**Lottie: Well, I really hope people are reading the new version. And so they do, I deleted the shitty ones and now it's going to be updated :D**

**Ellen: Ok, I want to know too. So guys. Review. Or I will hunt you do-**

**Lottie: Ellen, you're scaring them. I really appreciate reviews people, if you have the time, let me know if it's good. Because a review gave me little advice on what I could do to make it better so I re-wrote the whole damn thing. To be honest, it needed it.**

**Ellen: Yay no more cheesiness!**

**Lottie: Plz review kk thnks bai **


	10. Return of the Decepticons

**Lottie: I'm really glad this is getting so many nice reviews. **

**Ellen: So review!**

**Lottie: Ellen they haven't even read the chapter yet.**

**Ellen: Oh.**

**Disclaimer: She doesn't own Transformers! Because if she did, Transformers Prime season 2 would be out now. **

Chapter 10: Return of the Decepticons

Chris ran in with Carlos. "Potatoes!" He turned to his Mini-con who turned out to be called Ventshifter. "Hello, wanna join us?"

_"What are you doing?"_

"Being retarded, what about you?" Chris beamed as the alarm went off. "Aw, no fair."

"What now?" Carlos moaned.

Blurr walked up to the two. "It's the Decepticons."

Chris pouted. "Aw... I hate those jackasses."

Carlos nodded. "Yeah dudes."

Blurr sighed. "Well so do I, Optimus has given me orders to get you guys into the command centre. Where's your sister?" He asked Chris. "She isn't with Rad and Alexis."

"She was busy on her Netbook."

"Who was?" Charlotte walked up to them. "I wasn't playing on it, I was doing updates. How else do I protect it from viruses?"

"Decepticons." Carlos grinned. "They're outside the base apparently."

Charlotte sighed heavily. "Fine, let's go."

~Outside~

Megatron laughed as he landed inside the small courtyard inside the brick wall that was made to conceal the base. "You think you can hide from me Optimus Prime?"

"Megatron!" Optimus ran outside with Jetfire. "Let's power link."

"You got it Optimus."

"You think you can defeat me? I know you have the ultimate weapon in there. And I plan on taking it from your grasp. Or should I say...she?" Megatron laughed madly again.

Jetfire was confused. "What now?"

Optimus almost lunged at Megatron. "If you set foot inside this base Megatron, you'll regret it."

"Will I now?" Megatron chuckled as he grasped his cannon from his back and brought it forward. "You better hope Primus is on your side."

~Inside~

Alexis watched from the monitor with Red Alert as the other Autobots ran outside. "Oh no. All of the Decepticons are ganging up on him."

Red Alert sighed. "Don't worry; the others have gone to help him."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Even if Optimus dies, he'll find a way to come back from the dead. He always does."

Alexis turned to her. "Really? Then name two."

"I can name more than two." Charlotte grinned. "In Armada, you guys, Sparkplug revived him through the matrix. In Animated, the Allspark brought him back from the dead thanks to Sari's key. And in Revenge of the Fallen, you should remember Sam bringing him back from the dead with the matrix." Charlotte grinned, proving her point.

Starscream thought, with them under Jetfire's commands as to not go after Megatron. Again. "I haven't seen Revenge of the Fallen yet."

"I know; I'll show it you later." Charlotte shrugged. "It wasn't as good as the first movie, but it's still filled with giant transforming epicness."

"Nice to know." Starscream muttered, looking at the screen.

~Back outside~

Sideswipe was down along with Hotshot, both being taken into the medical bay by Hoist and Blurr. "Thanks commander Blurr."

"Don't mention it kid." Blurr helped him up as the young one limped along, holding to his shoulder for support.

"I don't believe this! How did they get so powerful?" Hotshot asked, annoyed.

Hoist laughed as they got in. "It's ok Hotshot. Don't worry."

Optimus and Jetfire had spilt, him attacking Megatron while Jetfire fought with Thrust. "Jetfire, fall back."

"Are you kidding?"

"We're all at risk of being spotted out here! Fall back!" Optimus grasped his blaster and shot at them, going inside and shutting all doors.

Scavenger was with Optimus, stood near the door. "Sir, was this wise? What does Megatron want?"

"There are things I told whoever found out to keep it a secret. It's...about my daughter." Optimus sighed. "She is with us here in the base; I will brief you and the other men later."

"I'd prefer an explanation now if you don't mind." Scavenger grumbled as the Decepticons tried charging at the door, probably Cyclonus knowing him, shaking the base.

Charlotte peered through the doorway. "That didn't sound good."

"No slag." Optimus grumbled. "Charlotte get back into the Command centre."

"But-"

"NOW!"

Charlotte was taken aback by his outburst and walked backwards. "Good luck." She disappeared quickly behind the door.

Optimus sighed heavily. "Was I too harsh on her?"

"Na, she needed it." Jetfire jumped as he heard a loud bang on the entrance door. "That's not good."

"Men, ready your weapons." Optimus commanded.

~Command centre~

Alexis jumped as the Decepticons broke in. "What do they want?"

"They assume Optimus' daughter is with us. When she was just a few cycles old I had downloaded a program to help us win the war. I tried it on older mechs but it never worked." Red Alert explained. "Growing up with the programming helps for the mind to accept it."

Charlotte nodded. "Simple as."

"How do you know?"

"It's amazing what you learn through FanFiction." Charlotte beamed. "Right Chris?"

"Uh... I don't go on it." Chris shrugged, bored.

Starscream signed heavily. "I should be out there defeating Megatron."

Charlotte glared. "No."

"Fine."

"Good boy." The young female patted his helm.

"He's not a dog." Chris shrugged.

"I know." Charlotte stated. "It felt like the right time to just do that."

"You're weird." Alexis folded her arms, irritated. "How can you be happy at this time?"

"Thanks, it runs in the family." Charlotte replied to her earlier statement.

Chris nodded. "And OCD seems to run in the family too."

"Shut up."

"No you."

"You."

"Ok." Chris beamed. "Not really, you fell for that?"

"Uh, yeah." Charlotte rubbed the back of her head. "Sorta."

Carlos snickered. "You've known your brother for the eleven years of his life and you fell for that?"

Charlotte pointed at him. "Don't judge me."

"Alright... Why?"

"I hate to admit it. But I'm actually gullible." Charlotte beamed.

"No slag." Starscream sighed, arms folded.

Jetfire ran in with Scavenger. "Guys, hide."

Alexis was confused. "Why?"

"The Decepticons have broken in. That's why." Scavenger opened up a door which led to the medical bay. "Get in there."

Charlotte folded her arms, annoyed. "No way, I wanna see some bot on bot act-wait I'm not gonna finish that."

Chris laughed. "Unintentional gay innuendo!"

"Shut up!" Charlotte yelled. "I want to see some fighting! That involved using your fists."

"Charlotte. Go." Starscream commanded, pointing to the door. "Now."

"Why?"

"Jetfire's orders." Starscream sighed heavily, trying to avoid her death glare.

Chris hit his forehead as Megatron strolled in, overriding the lock. "Shit..."

Megatron chuckled. "Well well... It seems you Autobots have gotten weaker." He threw down a profusely bleeding Hoist. "Thrust and Tidal Wave should be making sport of Optimus Prime right now."

"Hey." Charlotte grinned. "You're tinier than I remembered, weren't you a lot taller?"

"Charlotte, stop it." Starscream warned her.

"Do you want to be a blood stain on the floor?"

"Dude, the worst you can do is shoot me." Charlotte beamed. "You can't squish anyone anymore remember? You're tiny."

Megatron pointed his cannon at her. "I would shoot you..."

Charlotte didn't get the message. "Huh?" She scratched her head. "What do you mean would?"

"Did Optimus Prime not tell you?"

"Tell me what? What am I supposed to know that I don't?" Charlotte seemed very confused up to this point till Optimus blasted Megatron in the back. "Megatron's telling me porkies Optimus! I think..."

"Prime!" Megatron turned round and tried throwing his enemy back, only getting himself knocked to the floor. "I came for your daughter and I'm not leaving without her!"

"Shouldn't she be back in your universe?" Chris sighed, bored. "I mean, sure, Charlotte want to be a Transformer more than anything else but..." He watched the battle commence. "Yeah. We should go before this gets messy."

"Good idea."

~Next day~

Alexis was helping Red Alert fix the computer. "What did Megatron mean about Optimus' daughter?"

"Well Alexis... I'm going to have to say its top secret." Red Alert admitted, loyal to Optimus. "All I'm going to tell, you is that she's here. And it's not you, don't worry."

"Good, because I don't want to be the one kidnapped by Megatron." Alexis thought for a while. "It's Charlotte isn't it?"

"I'm not allowed to say, very few of us know." Red Alert continued re-wiring the computer.

**Lottie: I'm so sorry that it took so long. I've had to revise for a sociology exam that happened yesterday and on top of that I got a job and I've been on writers block. And I need ideas for my newest story.**

**Ellen: Extremo Del Mundo. It's Spanish. The characters are gonna be done soon! Yay!**

**Lottie: Yeah, R and R everybody! I love hearing how you like the new version so please keep the lovely reviews coming. **


	11. Speedster

**Lottie: Is bored, is bored. Hi.**

**Chris: :D can I have this new mini-con?**

**Andrew: It's mine, you have yours.**

**Disclaimer: Hi, my big sister does not own Transformers and now her actual brother is getting a chain saw on me HELP!**

Chapter 11: Speedster

It was two days after the Decepticon attack at the base and Optimus was holding a meeting, currently while the kids were all out. And Starscream was getting another therapy lesson, so they were one bot down. "Men... That attack two days ago wasn't for nothing. Megatron knew who he was after as well as knowing where to find them."

Hotshot sighed. "We know that, but isn't your daughter back on Cybertron with Elita?"

"No. It was too dangerous for her back there and through my orders, she and a Mini-con escaped to this universe." Optimus thought back. "Well, she escaped Cybertron but I wasn't aware she had escaped here till some time this week."

"But what does this have to do with us?" Blurr asked, bothered. "She could be anywhere."

"Actually..." Optimus looked to Sideswipe. "Only three of us know her exact location. Sideswipe overheard the other day."

"Well?" Hoist grinned. "Where is she?"

"On this base."

Hotshot's face crumpled up as he tried to think. "So it could be Ellen, Alexis, Rachel or Charlotte. Right?"

Optimus sighed heavily. "Hotshot, you knew her when she was still on Cybertron. What was her behaviour like?"

Hotshot held his chin in his hand. "Hang on what?"

"Well Hotshot? Who is it?" Sideswipe beamed. "C'mon. I know you know."

"Charlotte's gonna be pissed..." Hotshot froze. "I think everyone aside from Red and Optimus should evacuate till she's done being pissed."

"Hotshot, she's not gonna be that mad." Sideswipe sighed heavily. "C'mon bro. Do you remember Charlotte saying she wanted to be one of us guys?"

"Yeah but she'll still be angry."

~Starscream's room~

The seeker hit his helm, knowing he was missing something important but was excused from it. "Charlotte, can we deal with this later?"

"No."

"I know you getting me to feel comfortable talking to people is important but Optimus had **everyone** aside from me in the command centre. Are you sure?"

Charlotte nodded. "I'm sure, he excused you from it. Whatever it was, he can tell you later."

Starscream hit the back of his head on the wall. "Some therapist you are."

"It's working isn't it?"

"Yeah, so can we stop?"

Charlotte sighed heavily, giving up. "Alright, fine." She sat in silence with him for a minute till she thought of something. "Starscream..."

"What?"

"What are your parents like?"

"My parents? Uh... It's been vorns since I've seen them." Starscream thought back and found a good memory to show her. The image shone out of his optics so she could see and he chuckled as she nearly had a heart attack. "You should have known we can do this remember?"

"Yeah, but...you could have told me." Charlotte sat closer to him and watched. "You know you owe me for nearly scaring the shit out of me."

"Right." Starscream watched her amazement as it was when he became S.I.C. "My mother was proud."

Charlotte shrugged. "And your dad?"

Starscream stopped the clip. "Yeah, he wasn't happy."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Why?"

"Shut up." Starscream grumbled. "I'll tell you when I tell you."

Charlotte beamed, happy. "Ok!"

~Command centre~

Starscream trudged in, the limpet stuck to his arm. "Help anyone?"

Charlotte beamed. "I've been bugging him all day."

Optimus nearly laughed at the sight. "Good, I was about to call you two. I want to tell yo-"

The alarm went off and Red Alert sighed heavily. "Not Decepticons this time. A Mini-con."

"Lovely, how did one end up here?" Starscream grumbled, sarcastic.

"A stowaway..." Optimus smiled. "He must have gotten sick of fighting and escaped with my daughter, she had a knack for doing that."

"What?" Charlotte asked. "Sneaking things away? It's easy."

"For you maybe. Try for a giant transforming robot." Red Alert remarked, annoyed.

Charlotte nodded. "Let's get that Mini-con."

~Forest~

Andrew looked around. "...Where the frag are we?"

Charlotte patted his back. "Dunno. Good use of Cybertronian cursing by the way."

"Thanks, I learnt from the best."

"I know you did."

"I'm on about Hotshot."

Hotshot beamed. "I'm such a good influence."

Charlotte's eye twitched. "Anyone got anything I can shove up his aft? Anyone?"

"No." Scavenger sighed. "Sadly."

"Hey!" Hotshot yelled. "Scavenger!"

"We're still in England." Optimus reassured. "Don't worry about that."

"Thank fucking Primus." Charlotte sighed heavily. "Anyway, where is the...Mini-con?"

Andrew shrugged. "Split up?"

Optimus nodded. "Good idea."

Andrew grinned. "Awesome, I'm going with Charlotte."

"But...I'm going with Starscream." Charlotte pointed out. "Otherwise we'll forget about what we were talking about."

"She has a point. We're on the topic of this...Doctor Who."

"Awesome, I'm joining you."

~Deeper in the forest~

Andrew beamed. "And Rose left and me, Charlotte and Rachel were crying. Because she'd been his companion for...two seasons."

Charlotte beamed. "Yeah, we did."

"And Donna showed up." Andrew nodded. "But the issue was it was only for the Christmas episode. And-"

"Andrew, you've lost him." Charlotte pointed to Starscream trying to contain all the info.

"Sorry." Andrew laughed. "I'm just that obsessed with Doctor Who."

"No shit." Charlotte rolled her eyes. "I don't see no Mini-con."

Andrew shook his head. "Me neither."

Starscream got a message on the private comm. "Let's go." He walked forward. "Optimus found the location."

"Awesome." Andrew beamed. "Now we can get home."

"It's with two human males."

"Ah..." Andrew thought. "Well that's not good."

"Can I kick their asses?" Charlotte grinned. "Scavenger gave me training. But I've not been going because it's hard..."

Starscream began laughing. "You went to two lessons. No, you're not."

Andrew nodded. "Indeed."

"Two lessons will be hard. If they're your first." Starscream boasted. "If you kept going you would be able to kick their asses if they fail to hand over the Mini-con."

"Can't you just scare the shit out of them?" Andrew yawned, lazy.

"That would be amusing." Starscream thought. "It depends on what Prime says."

"Spoil sport!" Charlotte hit him. "Hey Optimus!" She ran ahead.

Andrew laughed. "She hit you instead of me! Amazing! Hey, I have all the Doctor Who series out on DVD so far. We should watch them."

Starscream shrugged, not bothered. "Whatever."

Optimus turned to the two. "Right, does anyone have a plan?"

"You're the one with all the plans." Starscream retorted. "I'm not doing any work Prime."

"Yeah, I have to agree with Starscream on this one." Hotshot folded his arms. "I mean, we usually shoot and then get it. But there are humans, we can't possible try that."

"Maybe if...one of us goes and gets it." Andrew thought, grinning. "We're not a secret. So me or Charlotte could get it easily."

"She's already gone." Hoist nodded to Charlotte who had stormed towards the two humans. "Should we be worried?"

Andrew shook his head. "Nah, she'll be fine. Even I fear her, her steel hand of doom scares me."

Jetfire snickered. "Steel hand of doom."

"Yeah! I get hit with that hand a lot!" Andrew looked to where the girl tried to convince them to give it her. "I'll go do it."

"Hmph." Starscream was leant against the tree, wing sword ready in case. "If a fight starts, I'm joining it."

"I'd say we let him." Sideswipe shrugged. "It would cause less trouble."

Andrew looked to them with help. "This really sucks, why won't they give it us?"

Charlotte bashed her head. "You told them it was a nuclear weapon and we're from the government looking for it."

"Oh yeah..." Andrew laughed. "I'm daft."

"Seriously, what is this?" The younger male held up the panel.

"If you have ever seen at least one episode of Transformers Armada, you would realise it is in fact a Mini-con panel." Charlotte was now annoyed. "We can prove it if we have to, the Autobots have our backs."

"A what now?" The eldest looked to it. "Never heard of it."

"I'm not surprised." Charlotte chuckled. "I hadn't till I looked up the Transformers series that had been released."

Starscream looked to Optimus. "I'm going in."

Optimus tried to stop the mech and failed. "I don't know why I bother anymore."

Andrew beamed, walking towards them with the Mini-con. "Starscream scared the shit out of them. So we go now."

Charlotte sighed heavily, walking back with Starscream. "I don't know why I bother..."

"Tell me about it." Optimus chuckled.

"Hey, how do you activate this thing?" Andrew bashed the panel against a tree and it glowed. "Oh... That's how..."

"Dumbass." Hotshot laughed.

Andrew grumbled. "Shut up." He beamed as the Mini-con stood in front of him. "Yay! Hi Mini-con buddy."

Sideswipe beamed. "Now we all have Mini-cons."

"Aside from Rachel." Andrew snickered. "She doesn't need one."

"If he transforms into a motorcycle, you're screwed." Hoist laughed. "You kids need a license right?"

"Shit..." Andrew pouted and noticed that his Mini-con did turn into a motorcycle. "Well this sucks."

~Back at base~

Charlotte and Starscream were in Optimus Prime's office as he, earlier before the Mini-con showed up, wanted to tell them something important. "So what is it you wanted to tell us?"

"Charlotte, this issue revolves around you." Optimus sighed heavily. "Do you recall when the Decepticons attacked us?"

"Who wouldn't?" Starscream huffed. "Megatron attacks for all sorts or reasons."

"Right, well this **reason **is Charlotte." Optimus rubbed his temples. "I'm not sure how but he got ahold of some very important info revolving around her origins."

"I'm right here."

"I know."

Charlotte thought. "So Megatron wants be because I'm awesome?"

Optimus held back a laugh. "No. No he doesn't."

Charlotte pouted. "This sucks."

"But the good news is, to you, you're a Cybertronian."

"Huh?"

"You're a Transformer."

**Lottie: I thought I'd end it here since I've not had this updated since last month. And considering it's now the holidays I'm sure I'll be able to update more. And I checked my emails...no reviews for the last chapter... **

**Andy: You people should be ashamed!**

**Lottie: Andrew, shut up. I'm just glad this story is better than the last one. I still have the printed copy and that and the cover is shit. So when this is done... I will draw a new cover and print it off! Yay!**

**Andy: We will have something to lol at at school! R and R people.**

**Lottie: Yeah... Have fun in Disney Land.**

**Andy: Thanks, I will. **

**Lottie: And a big thanks to the people who put this story on their story alerts. Like DragonScouter who added it this morning. Thanks :D**


	12. Coupling

**Lottie: So I'm still quite happy. But annoyed this is taking so damned long. **

**Chris: Hey, I lent you left 4 dead 2-**

**Lottie: We bought them together nitwit**

**Chris: Well... You still have those epic cola and strawberry flavoured strings. And the energy drink. And the Terry's chocolate orange.**

**Lottie: This is why we like each other.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers in any way possible. Aside from my merch :D**

Chapter 12: Coupling

"I'm a Cybertronian...?" Charlotte tried to think things out. "But how in the bloody hell did I end up here?" She began to yell in confusion. "And why don't I remember anything?" She put on her thinking face as Optimus tried to explain. "Yeah, you do it."

"Well...I know you recall me saying my daughter vanished from Cybertron forms ago." Optimus rubbed his chin. "Where to start..."

"Uh... How about why?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow, nearly laughing.

"Stop mocking me." Optimus slumped down in his chair. "You see, you ended up here because I sent you off in a ship. You must have transported here to this dimension and taken Speedster with you."

Charlotte nodded. "I'm getting it... But what about the ship?"

Optimus shrugged. "My guess is it exploded as soon as you came out the other end near Earth and Speedster became dormant and you possibly...went into your Protoform and ended up as a...human somehow." The mech rubbed his helm. "But Red Alert is better than me at this so I'm not sure how well that explanation got into your head."

"No, it'll do."

"Seriously?"

"Ya." Charlotte dragged Starscream. "Let's go!"

Starscream was shocked slightly by her sudden movement. "Go where?"

Charlotte fumed. "I wanna see if I can access my robot mode yet!"

"Possibly not."

"Why not?"

"Because you're still part organic." Starscream pointed out.

"You still have human blood inside you Charlotte." Optimus peered through the door. "That's how you were good at blending in. Go ask Red Alert, he could tell you how long it would be till you get your full robot mode."

Starscream shrugged. "Best doing that first."

~Medical bay~

Red Alert turned to the two. "What is it?"

Charlotte beamed and invaded his personal space. "Red Alert... How long will it take for me to have my full robot mode back?"

"About a year from now. Why?"

"A YEAR?" Charlotte shook the seeker behind her. "It's madness."

"Think about it, you have something to look forward to in the future."

"But... That means I get it after Transformers three..." Charlotte pouted. "And that's a year away. But I don't know when it's gonna be released."

"How do you know it's a year away?" Starscream looked at her, curious.

"Because there was a two year gap between the first and second one and Michael Bay said so on the Internet!" The girl fumed, annoyed.

"Alright, what about that robot mode?"

"Uh... Can we wait?"

~Three days later~

Most of the Autobots were out on patrol, looking out for the Decepticons. Jetfire radioed the base, Red Alert answering. "So Red... I can come back to base now right?"

"Are you done in your sector?" Red Alert spoke clearly as he sorted out his computer which had broken again.

"Uh... Yes?"

"Then you're not coming back till you're done."

Rad and Carlos wandered in. "Hey Red Alert. Have you seen Alexis anywhere?"

The medic shook his head. "No I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"She went off somewhere and now we can't find her." Carlos shrugged.

"Well I haven't seen her."

"Do you think she's in Charlotte's room?"

"Nah, Alexis isn't that stupid. Charlotte doesn't let no-one in her room unless she likes 'em." Carlos shrugged. "She's evil that woman."

Red Alert laughed. "She's fourteen!"

"Still, she's evil."

"I learned from the best."

"AH!" Both boys screamed as they heard her voice behind them.

Charlotte laughed. "Oh boy... If you're looking for Alexis she went outside. She likes the sun more than I do."

Carlos waved. "Bye dudes!"

Red Alert grinned. "You're less tense now you found out why Megatron wanted you."

"Yeah, who wouldn't? But it would have been cool to be kidnapped by the Decepticons..." Charlotte beamed. "I could terrorise them."

"...Lovely..."

"I'm back." Jetfire sighed heavily. "I tried calling you to tell you I was done. What happened?"

"Maybe we got a rat infestation and they chewed on the cables." Charlotte shrugged and walked off. "Bye."

Red Alert shook his head. "Interference most likely."

Jetfire nodded. "You would know."

"I'm the medic and the technician. I know interference when I see it."

"Yes **mother**."

~Training room~

Charlotte bashed her head as she failed to try and transform for the third time. "Why won't it work?" She took a deep breath and focused. Again. "Transform!"

Jetfire walked in and gawped. "Whoa mama."

"It worked?"

"Uh, yeah!" Jetfire dragged her out and took her to the rec room nearby, placing her in front of a mirror.

Charlotte blinked. "I look like Sari's robot mode... Oh yeah, I know what happened now!" She beamed, feeling daft. "I was thinking of her robot mode because Red said I'm not **fully **Transformer yet..."

Jetfire laughed. "It's a good look for you. And you still retained your original colouring."

"Good, go away."

"Don't you want to test it out?" Jetfire smirked under his facemask.

"I'll test it when I'm good and ready." The femme folded her arms and turned away, lowering her facemask. "Which is when I can be bothered."

"Right, I'm placing bets."

"Either you hang around Chris too much or it's vice versa." Charlotte hit her head.

"Yeah... But sitting on your aft is what you do best."

The femme went to attack him when she heard bickering from the warp gate. "Good, some decent company."

Jetfire moped. "Love you too then!"

Charlotte beamed as she peered in. "Hello..."

Optimus laughed. "What have you done now?"

"Uh... This?" She stepped out from behind the door. "What do you guys think?"

"Um... Did you get that from Animated?" Hotshot pointed at her.

"What's your point?"

"Nothing. It's a good look for you."

Charlotte beamed. "Good, because I don't want to go out into battle looking all silly."

Chris walked in. "Hey guys have you seen my sis-WHOA! What did I miss?" The boy looked at the tiny metal wings sprouting from her back. "Dude, can you fly?"

"Uh, dunno." Charlotte grinned, sarcastic.

"Yeah... Now that's over who's going to join me on Halo?"

Sideswipe beamed. "Me! Me, me, me!"

Everyone dispersed aside from Charlotte and Starscream. "So...?"

"So what?"

"What do you think...?"

"Um it's...nice?"

"Dude, it won't kill you to give a compliment."

Starscream blushed a little. "I don't usually give compliments."

Charlotte nodded. "Yes, I knew that."

"No you didn't."

"Fine. But seriously? What do you think?"

"It looks good." Starscream folded his arms. 'Really good.'

Charlotte beamed. "YAY!"

"But lay down on the sugar will you?"

"Uh... The last dose of my daily sugar was...an hour ago when I ate some Haribos."

"Oh boy..."

~Later~

Charlotte was stood in her room, training with the sword she had acquired. "I am so happy I learn from visual training."

"Really?" Starscream stood by her doorway. "It does help doesn't it?"

"Don't most people learn from visual?"

"Uh, I'm not sure." Starscream shrugged and watched her. "I can spar with you if you want."

"Really?" The girl beamed, looking up at him with big eyes.

The seeker nodded. "You're going to be the death of me one day."

Charlotte thought. "Isn't that Megatron's job?"

"Oh ha ha."

"No seriously. It's his goal to take you down." Charlotte beamed. "Remember...?"

Starscream face palmed and went to walk away. "Sparring?"

"Oh right."

~Training room~

Scavenger was half asleep, leaning on some boxes in the corner. "Hmm..." He was about to doze off and heard a loud voice. "Will you be any quieter?"

Charlotte beamed. "Sorry Scavenger."

Starscream aimed his sword at her. "I have a life to get on with. So let's get this over and done with."

"Fine." Charlotte brought her sword out. "Scavenger, want to count and see who wins?"

"Alright. You're training anyways, it's a first."

"But your ways are painful..." Charlotte pouted and ducked as Starscream slashed at her. "Whoa! Dude!"

Starscream smirked. "Don't get distracted."

"But...the rooms are so shiny..."

"Not this again."

Optimus waltzed in and grinned under his facemask. "What's this?" He saw Starscream winning against Charlotte. "Charlotte's training?"

Scavenger grinned. "I know. It's amazing."

"I'm right here!" Charlotte pouted, sat on the floor. "He tripped me up."

"Good, it keeps track of your reality." Optimus laughed.

"Maybe I'm a figment of your imagination." Charlotte grinned darkly.

"Your not."

"I know. It sucks though." Charlotte grinned, happy with her daily dose of scarring them again as she reverted back to being a human.

~Dinner time~

Charlotte was cooking yet again, making beef stew and dumplings. "The light fluffy heaven..." She sighed as her mouth watered.

"What is?" Starscream looked at the pot.

"The dumplings. Once you put a bit in your mouth you have to savour every last bit."

"You sure?"

"Uh, yes!" Charlotte nodded. "I would not cook them otherwise."

Starscream chuckled. "I see your point."

Charlotte beamed. "Do you want to join us for dinner? There's enough to go around nearly seven of us."

"Since you're...offering." Starscream smiled a little. "It would be nice."

"What's this?" Charlotte nudged him. "You're being nice?"

"I'm nice when I want to be." Starscream grumbled. "I wasn't always cold sparked."

The femme rolled her eyes, obviously knowing this. "Someone has to dig into you and get it out again."

Starscream glared. "Shut up."

"Admit it; those therapy lessons did you good."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"ADMIT IT!"

Alexis walked in. "You two should stop acting like a married couple. Otherwise dinner will be wasted on rats."

Charlotte turned round, a sour grin on her face. "Thanks for the memo, but you aren't cooking are you?"

"Just saying."

"Starscream, can you pass me a plate please?" Charlotte held her hand out as he turned his holoform on and passed her one. "That's Chris..."

"I smell dumplings!"

"Yeah!"

"I'm starving."

Charlotte sighed as Chris, Carlos and Rad ran in, sitting at the table. "At least they're sitting like good little boys."

"Hey!" Carlos retorted. "I'm not little."

"What the short guy said!" Chris grinned.

"I'm not short."

"Shut up the both of you before I steal your dumplings off your plates and onto mine and Starscream's." Charlotte huffed.

Chris pouted. "Sorry Charlotte..."

~After dinner~

"I'm stuffed." Chris yawned. "And I want to go to bed too..."

"That's what happens when we eat too fast..." Carlos complained.

"Kids." Starscream rolled his eyes as they left slowly. "That was good by the way."

"Thanks, I read too much." Charlotte yawned.

Starscream raised an optic ridge. "What does reading have to do with cooking?"

Charlotte beamed. "After reading a recipe god knows how many times it gets hard wired into my CPU."

"Good, I don't know how they would cope if you didn't know how to make pizza."

"They'd order out."

"Oh, yes they would."

"And I thought I lacked common sense, but considering you're a Transformer and you don't have that, I'll let you off." Charlotte beamed.

"You're one too." Starscream folded his arms. "I've been around you too long, that's the issue."

"There's no such thing as staying around me too long Starscream..." Charlotte beamed. "Anyway, I is go bye bye."

"To where?"

"My room."

Starscream sighed heavily and walked out after she had left. "This is insane."

Hotshot walked up to him. "What's insane? You like Charlotte and can't tell her?"

"WH-don't be ridiculous!" The seeker panicked. "How do you know?"

"Come on, almost all the base knows."

"Shit."

"We've been on Earth so long you're adapting to their swear words. Nice."

Starscream slipped to the floor. "You're good with femmes right?"

Hotshot beamed. "Sure, what's the issue?"

"How do I break it to Charlotte?"

"Uh, Hm... Tell her obviously!" Hotshot face palmed. "Oy... Go and tell her before the whole base teases you about it!"

"Shut up!"

~Charlotte's room~

Starscream knocked on the door. "Charlotte, can I talk to you?"

Charlotte opened the door. "Sure, what?"

"Uh... Do you...want to go stargazing again?" Starscream panicked, stuttering.

"Yeah, let's go!" Charlotte beamed, dragging him along.

"Stop dragging me please."

"Sorry." Charlotte blushed in shame. "I didn't mean to..."

Starscream began laughing. "Oh Primus, you have to stop doing that Charlotte."

Charlotte looked up in confusion as they sat on the floor outside. "What?"

"Being so...uh..." Starscream rubbed the back of his helm. "Cute..."

"Cute?"

"Yeah."

Charlotte beamed. "Uh... What do you see?" She looked up to the sky.

"Megatron's face being ripped apart."

"Starscream."

"Alright..." Starscream chuckled and held her hand. "I see the stars aren't nearly as bright as you."

Charlotte blushed a little, feeling awkward. "That's not true you know."

Starscream smiled at her. "You sure about that?"

"Yes."

"You're wrong." Starscream brought her closer. "For once."

Charlotte hit him playfully. "Hey!"

Starscream chuckled. "You know it's true."

Charlotte looked away. "Fine."

"What would you say if...I said I found my sparkmate?"

"That would depends on who it is, if it's Alexis I'd never want to speak to you again."

"Good. Because it's not her." Starscream cupped Charlotte's chin, making her look at him. "It's you."

Charlotte went to say something when he embraced her in a kiss. _'What the hell? Ah, screw it.' _She kissed back and wrapped her arms round his neck.

Starscream pulled away and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Well it's about time!" Rachel yelled with Andrew next to her. "You've liked each other for how long?"

"Hey, you stay out of it."

"Starscream, Rachel's just happy we're a couple." Charlotte scolded the seeker.

Starscream pouted. "Sorry love."

"That's better isn't it?" Charlotte snuggled into him. "Now weren't we meant to be stargazing?"

"Yes, we were." Starscream chuckled to himself.

Andrew waved. "Have fun love birds."

Starscream growled. "I am going to kill him later."

"He's scared more of me than he is of you." Charlotte pointed out to him. "He fears my right hand, it gives a mean slap."

"Seriously?"

"I'm not joking, the amount of times I've raised my hands and he's cowered on fear..." The femme laughed.

~Inside~

Rachel squeed as she told Hotshot. "Isn't it cute?"

"It's disgusting knowing we're going to be watching them while they exchange saliva." Hotshot shivered.

"What's that Hotshot?"

"Starscream's right behind me isn't he?"

"Hell yeah." Rachel beamed. "Make like bananas and spilt?"

Hotshot nodded eagerly. "Yeah, good idea."

**Lottie: I finally finished this chapter. Seven pages!**

**Ellen: And writers block.**

**Lottie: I couldn't just scrap the make like bananas and split. It was such a funny moment.**

**Rachel: Yay!**

**Ellen: Well, what are we looking forward to in the next chapter?**

**Lotte: That's a secret! :D R and R my fellow fanfictioners.**


	13. Decepticon hostage

**Lottie: Yay.**

**Chris: OMG I love this chapter**

**Ellen: What did we do in this chapter again?**

**Lottie: ...**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS!**

Chapter 13: Decepticon hostage

Optimus sighed heavily as he slumped against his desk. "Well this is boring." He looked at the data pad Red Alert handed him on his daughter's status with conversion. "It's the same as last time."

Red Alert shook his head. "No, it's changed."

"What has?"

"Look at the speed the transformation rate was before, and then now."

"It slowed down?"

"It appears it was fastest during and after conflict with the Decepticons. Her adrenaline seemed to speed it up."

Optimus looked at the one from before and again. "Changing the subject, do we have any idea on how to get home?"

The medic shook his head. "Not yet, but I have a feeling whoever is controlling the portals can get us home."

"DUDE!" Hotshot ran in. "You gotta see this!"

"Hotshot, we're busy figuring out how we can get home." Red Alert sighed.

"That's the thing! Come on!" The youngling dragged both mechs to the rec room where Charlotte was opening and closing portals.

"What...?" Optimus rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, right. I forgot she was the one opening the portals again."

"Did you have high grade last night?" Red Alert looked to the leader.

"I was missing Elita's company." The Prime shrugged.

Charlotte beamed. "Dad, when can we see Mom?"

Optimus thought. "When we get back."

"Which is when?"

"Soon maybe?"

"Why maybe?"

"Because we need to get back to our own dimension. But if we leave the Decepticons here they'll wreak havoc. You know what they're like." Optimus rubbed his optics. "I should have gotten more recharge."

Red Alert grinned. "Maybe you should spend more time recharging than thinking of Elita."

Optimus whined. "You know I haven't seen her since I left Cybertron!"

"He's not a morning person." Charlotte turned to Chris.

"I can tell." Chris grinned. "Didn't you read that in a fanfic once?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Do you wanna know?"

"Not really." Chris shrugged. "Besides, I have all the info I need."

"Like what?" Charlotte became curious.

Chris smirked, turning to Optimus. "Did you know Charlotte and Starscream are dating?"

Optimus looked up. "No, but it's not like I have a problem with it."

"Told you." The femme smirked and folded her arms. "He can't keep sparkmates apart, it's illegal."

"It isn't. Just it isn't fair on the couple."

"Well... It should be."

"It should, your right." Optimus stood up. "You'll be a great Prime some day."

"I thought it was earned."

"Yes, it is. And you're too nice remember?"

Charlotte pouted. "Don't remind me."

Chris put his hand up. "It's not wise, she's mental."

Starscream folded his arms, being quiet the whole time. "You do realise that I am not going to be affected by her insanity right Chris?"

"Good point. Does that mean you can restore some of it?"

"Maybe. But don't get your hopes up."

Charlotte beamed. "Starscream can we go sit outside?"

Starscream was confused, wondering why. "Outside the base?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't it dangerous?"

"Please, because most people are sane they'd believe someone slipped something into their food or something."

"Like weed?" Chris cocked his head to the side.

"No, more like magic mushrooms." Charlotte laughed.

~Outside~

Charlotte peered into the canal as Starscream leaned against the wall. "I don't see any fishes."

"You wouldn't. It **is** a canal." Starscream chuckled as she made a grumpy face and looked back in.

"YOO HOO!" Cyclonus laughed from above. "Hey Starscream!"

"What do you want Cyclonus."

"We want Optimus' daughter so we can go home." The mech grinned. "And Megatron wants ultimate powah!"

"Cyclonus, what are you on?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

"Uh... Dunno." Cyclonus rubbed his head and yelped. "Sorry Megatron sir!"

"He just yelled at him didn't he?" Starscream turned to Charlotte who nodded. "Stay back. He's dangerous."

The femme rolled her eyes. "No shit"

Cyclonus grinned and fired on Starscream. "How I've missed this! Ha ha!"

Starscream growled and flew into the air, punching the insane mech in the faceplate and watched him warp away. "That took care of that." He offlined his optics and sighed in relief.

"Well, long time no see Starscream."

"Megatron?" Starscream turned round, landing. He saw he had grabbed Charlotte in a headlock who was doing her best to annoy him. "What do you want?"

"Me! DUH!" Charlotte yelled. "For Christ's sake, you're pretty dim aren't you?"

"Says you." Starscream went to walk to the taller mech, only to be threatened.

"Make one more move and she's history." Megatron grinned. "All I need to do is wipe her memory and she won't remember any of you."

Charlotte grumbled. "To think I used to like this guy." She mumbled and bit in his hand. "NOM!" She laughed as he let go, running off.

Megatron grumbled. "You little bitch!"

"I nommed you! Yay!" Charlotte grinned. "Didn't taste nice though."

"That's it youngling!" Megatron pointed his cannon at the two. "You have really tested my patience."

Jetfire showed up and bashed him on the head. Hard. "You bit his hand?"

Charlotte nodded. "The opportunity was there. So I took it."

"What if he had his hand over your mouth?"

"Lick it."

"Ew." The shuttle shivered. "That's disgusting."

Charlotte grinned darkly. "But it works."

Jetfire went to drag the unconscious mech on the floor into the base. "Help would be nice!"

~Medical bay~

Red Alert turned round and saw Megatron being laid on one of the berths. "What did you do?"

"I bit his hand and Jetfire knocked him out."

"Lovely." Red Alert shook his helm. "Optimus, get in here."

Moments later, Optimus walked in with a data pad. "I was busy, wh- What did you do?"

Jetfire folded his arms. "I knocked him out and Charlotte bit his hand. The other way around obviously."

"He got Charlotte in a headlock?" Optimus chuckled lightly. "And all it took was a bite to the hand."

"I could have used Justin Bieber's music, but my iPod was inside at the time." Charlotte beamed. "It killed Sentinel Prime from Animated."

"When?"

"Someone wrote it."

Red Alert had strapped Megatron to the berth. "If you irritate him when he wakes up, you have to pay for compensation."

Charlotte beamed. "You said compensation."

"Yes. So?"

"It sounds funny."

"It's a word Charlotte." Starscream dragged her off. "Now let's go already."

"Aw..."

Chris, Carlos and Rad walked in after hearing the commotion from the rec room. "Whoa! Who did this?"

Red Alert chuckled. "Your sister and Jetfire."

"Awesome..."

Carlos laughed. "Dude, this is funny. You got a cell phone?"

"Yeah." Chris took a photo and laughed. "Does Cybertron have their own Facebook?"

"Maybe." Carlos snickered. "Or we could print it on a tonne of paper and post it around the planet."

Optimus shook his head. "Go play you three."

Rad grinned. "Bye Optimus."

~Days later~

The Decepticons arrived outside of the Autobot base, Thrust playing leader till they got Megatron back. "So, where's Megatron?"

Optimus folded his arms. "Inside. Still strapped to the berth in the medical bay.

"OPTIMUS THESE FLESHLINGS ARE REALLY GETTING ON MY LAST NERVE!"

"See?" Optimus walked in. "Chris, Carlos, please refrain from annoying Megatron."

"Aw..." Chris pouted.

"Yeah, this sucks." Carlos huffed.

Charlotte walked in. "Optimus said out."

Chris waved. "See you."

Optimus chuckled. "What did you do to get them to follow your orders?"

"Threaten them with the Xbox, works every time." Charlotte folded her arms and turned to the rest of the Decepticons. "Oh..."

"What is wrong now?"

"Uh, lot of Decepticons." Charlotte began to slowly walk outside the room.

Optimus bashed his head. "Charlotte come back here."

"NO!"

"Charlotte."

"Noooo!"

Optimus opened an open comm. _"Starscream, please force your mate back into the medical bay please?"_

_"Alright."_

Megatron raised an optic ridge. "The purpose of that was...?"

"Wait for it." Red Alert smirked.

"PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN RIGHT NOW BEFORE I GET CHRIS ON YOU!"

Megatron snickered. "Optimus, she's a wild child much?"

Optimus nodded. "She's random, if I tell her to stop swearing... Well, if I tell her off she gives me the cute eyes."

"Lovely."

Charlotte huffed, being carried in over Starscream's shoulder. "I hate you. All of you."

Starscream laughed. "Love you too." He placed her down.

Charlotte pointed to Thrust. "Can I get rid of him?"

"No."

"Please!"

"I said no." Optimus shook his helm. "Why do you want to get rid of him?"

Charlotte beamed. "If we get rid of him now, it means we don't have to do it later when he betrays the Decepticons for Unicron so we still get to keep the weapons."

Starscream smirked. "I agree, can we?"

"What proof do you have that my strategist will betray us?" Megatron sat up, moving his arms.

"The TV series. And because Thrust betrays you, Starscream dies." Charlotte pouted. "Which really sucks."

"Seriously?"

"I have it on DVD; I can show it you if you want. It has proof how Thrust knew of the Hydra cannon."

Megatron stood up. "Who was it then?"

"Sideways." Charlotte beamed. "Because he's a cheeky bastard."

"No, he's a bastard. But all the same, Thrust?" Megatron turned, glaring at the mech.

"Y-yes sir?" Thrust squeaked.

"Is all this true?"

"No sir! I would never betray you!"

Starscream rolled his optics. "And here he goes again."

Cyclonus laughed. "Suck up!"

Thrust panicked. "I am not a suck up!"

"Are you sure about that squid head?" Megatron smirked.

"Squid head?" Starscream looked to Charlotte who was laughing. "What's the joke here?"

"Thrust's head looks like a squid." Megatron grinned. "What's the matter Thrust?" He looked to the upset mech. "Don't you enjoy my Earthly humour?"

"Squid head!" Charlotte popped up behind the mech. "Squid head. Hey. Hey squid head."

"MY NAME IS THRUST!" Thrust yelled.

Megatron looked down at Charlotte. "Good one."

Charlotte grinned. "Yeah, can we get back to our universe now?"

~Warp gate~

Most of the bots were waiting. Megatron sighed, annoyed. "What is taking that femme so long?" He yelled, irritated enough.

Rachel, Andrew, Chris and Ellen ran in. "Yeah, we get to come along!"

"Oh good grief." Megatron bashed his head against the wall repeatedly.

"I'm here." Charlotte grinned. "Sorry it took so long. **Someone** hid Teletran one." She glared at Chris and Carlos.

The two began snickering. Carlos stopped. "Uh, dude. She looks pissed."

"That's not good." Chris pouted and saw her produce a hologram of his Xbox. "Aw hell no."

"This is what will happen to your actual Xbox if you try that again." Charlotte crushed it in her hand and sighed. "Right, we all ready?"

Optimus nodded. "Go on."

Charlotte grinned. "If we end up in a different universe, remember I haven't gotten the hang of this yet." She opened a portal and stepped inside first. "What are you all waiting for?" She peered back inside. "It's safe."

"Good, I don't want to end up in Armageddon." Alexis rolled her eyes. "Because knowing you-"

"What's Armageddon?"

"Never mind..." Alexis face palmed.

Chris grinned. "Face palm!"

~Armada dimension~

Sideswipe grinned. "Home sweet home!"

Hotshot fell to the ground. "Ah. Right where we left off. Sort of."

Blurr sighed. "Hotshot, we're only in the place we last were. Besides." He pointed to the cloudy sky. "Time has gone by."

"He's right." Jetfire folded his arms. "Let's get back to base."

"Fuuuuuuck." Rachel pouted. "More walking."

"Get off your lazy arse and move then." Andrew shrugged and yelped as his younger sister punched him. "Ow!"

Optimus laughed. "Get moving, because the seekers have already bet us to base."

"Seekers? Oh! Right." Andrew nodded his head. "I remember now."

"I wonder how I still know you." Chris folded his arms and slapped him over the head. "You forgot my sister was a seeker?"

"You know what I'm like!"

"A di-"

"Christopher you were forbidden to say such a word!" Jetfire yelled. "I knew what you were going to say. And remember your sister said not to let you say swear words above a certain inappropriate level."

"A penis head. Is that better?"

"Yes Chris. Much better."

**Lottie: This would have gone on longer but the next chapter is when they get back to base.**

**Ellen: Yeah, it would have sucked.**

**Lottie: I'm sure the next chapter will be a lot longer. R and R. I wish to see reviews. I'm feeling extremely lonely as of late you know :,(**


	14. Returning home

**Lottie: And we're back!**

**Ellen: Yay!**

**Chris: Penis head?**

**Lottie: I am not allowing foul words above fuck appearing in my story. And I thank everyone who reviewed, faved and subscribed to my stories. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. End of story.**

Chapter 14: Returning home

Charlotte and Starscream were sat on one of the wings of the ship, the mech in his holoform. "Are they back yet?"

"Nope."

"Are they back now?"

"No and no." Starscream rolled his eyes. "And no again for the next five hundred times you will say it."

Charlotte pouted. "Aw. You made me sad now."

Starscream pecked her cheek. "Is that better?"

"Ya."

Hotshot walked inside. "Whoa, who finished the ship?"

The Mini-cons began beeping.

Charlotte turned to Soundbreaker who was sat on the floor. "Soundbreaker?"

_"They finished it."_

"Gotcha."

Billy and Fred ran inside. "Where we're you guys?"

Charlotte stood up. "My dimension! I accidentally opened up another portal and we ended up at my place."

"You did it?" Billy's eyes widened.

"I'm a Transformer. Found out fourteen years late like, but still a Transformer."

"But that would mean you're from here... Right?" Fred scoffed a bag of chips.

Charlotte rubbed the back of her head. "I guess..."

Optimus walked in. "And I'm the last one inside the base. I see the Mini-cons finished the ship for us."

"Let's go." Charlotte pleaded. "Please daddy." She looked up at Optimus with the eyes she gives Ellen at random moments.

~Space~

Alexis was sat on her computer. "Done."

Rad looked over. "What did you do?"

"Just had to shut it down from sending my parents an email." Alexis grinned. "Let's have a look."

"Awesome!" Charlotte grinned. "Uh, anyone know any space songs?"

"Nope." Carlos shook his head.

Chris grinned. "I have an idea. Let's all sing this song." He began whispering into Charlotte's ear.

Charlotte grinned. "Good idea little brother." She took a deep breath. "The Transformers! More than meets the eyes! The Transformers! Robots in disguise!"

"Autobots wage the battle to destroy, the evil forces of!" Chris joined in.

Both then sung. "The Decepticons! Transformers! The Transformers."

Andrew was on the floor laughing. "That was classic!"

Ellen clapped. "Well done. Now let's sing something else."

"And now I know!" Andrew laughed.

"And knowing is half the battle!" Charlotte laughed. "I remember showing you that at Ellen's."

"Yes, I was scared for life thanks." Ellen rolled her eyes. "Honestly."

Sideswipe walked towards them. "I heard someone singing."

Chris grinned. "We were just singing the Transformers Animated opening."

"How far ahead are the Decepticons anyway?" Billy looked up at the young mech.

"Pretty far, but we are catching up." Sideswipe sat down with them. "They set off a little earlier than us."

"But we all warped back here at the same time." Rad rubbed his chin. "How does that work?"

"Because they warped back to their base, we walked it." Alexis placed her hands on her hips. "Remember now Rad?"

"Oh, yeah."

Charlotte peered out the window. "I see shiny things!" She grinned. "Not really. Just Mini-cons."

Sideswipe looked up. "Are you sure they're Mini-cons?"

"Sideswipe. You're questioning my knowledge on Transformers here. I have a photographic memory; it's how I get through life." Charlotte grinned. "They're so pretty." She clutched her stomach. "Shit!"

"What's the matter?" Sideswipe looked confused. "Are you ill?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Charlotte smiled. "I'm nearly at the end of my menstrual cycle, that's why Chris and Carlos were scared of me earlier."

Chris nodded. "She's mad at the beginning. And I mean **mad**."

Andrew face palmed. "Did I really want to know that?"

"Do we see you as a guy?" Ellen retorted. "That's why Lizzy tells you."

"She's got a point Andrew." Chris grinned. "You do look like a girl."

"GET BACK HERE YOU CHEEKY BASTARD!" Andrew ran after him as the eleven year old ran away.

Bridge

"IM GONNA FUCKIN' MURDER YOUR SORRY ASS!" Andrew ran after Chris, running through the doorway into the bridge.

Blurr turned around. "What's all the yelling about?"

"He called me a girl!" Andrew pointed to Chris.

"I was stating a fact! But I have to admit, you're manlier than Justin Bieber." Chris grinned.

"Ok. I forgive you." Andrew patted him on the head.

Starscream turned around, interested. "What brought on this argument then?"

Chris grinned. "Charlotte stated she was at the end of her menstrual cycle when Sideswipe asked why her stomach hurt. Then Andrew asked why he has to know of this and Ellen said we don't see him as a guy much. Then I said he looked like a girl the end."

Starscream snickered. "You didn't know?"

"Nope." Andrew shook his head. "She probably told me but I forgot."

"That seems likely." Optimus chuckled.

"You're the worst guardian ever. Know that?" Andrew rolled his eyes. "Nobody makes me feel better when I'm sad."

"Why should we? You're supposed to be a boy." Alexis giggled, walking in. "Did you guys see the Mini-cons?"

"That's what they are?" Scavenger looked at the screen as they zoomed in.

"Nobody questions my knowledge with my photographic memory. Simple as." Charlotte cracked her fists.

Sideswipe walked in, using his holoform and holding his head. "Remind me never to do that again."

Hotshot nearly glared at Charlotte. "You questioned her knowledge?"

"And her strength."

"I'm proud of you." Hotshot nodded, turning to the young femme. "That training paid off."

"It's cause I have an epic yet annoying teacher."

"Hey!" Hotshot gawped in disbelief.

Sideswipe turned off his holoform and sat back at his station. "Uh, Optimus sir..."

Optimus looked to the young mech who got his attention. "What's the matter Sideswipe?"

"We have bogeys headed our way." Sideswipe looked at the scanners. "Lots of 'em."

"Bring it up on the monitor." Optimus ordered, waiting.

Blurr sighed. "It's just an asteroid field."

Optimus nearly face palmed. "Blurr, can you get us through?"

"I'll try. Shouldn't be too hard."

"Don't jinx it." Hoist joked, laughing.

~Midway through the asteroid field~

"It's getting thicker! Hold on." Blurr hit an asteroid.

"Hey Blurr! Where did you learn to drive?" Hoist clung to his seat.

Sideswipe looked again to the scanners. "I've detected an enemy ship! It's the Decepticons!"

Starscream growled. "Megatron..."

"Red Alert, you stay and protect the kids." Optimus got up and went to the door. "Hotshot, Scavenger, Jetfire. You're with me."

"What about me?" Charlotte asked.

"Charlotte, not now." Optimus turned to her as he went to run out.

Carlos clung to his head. "Man, this bites."

Chris grinned. "Hey, can we watch the fight?"

Ellen shook her head. "For the love of god! Chris go play something!"

"Like what? We don't got no Xbox." Chris pouted. "Which means no Halo which is shit."

"I got Teletran." Charlotte grinned.

"No Charlotte, no Internet." The young boy shook his head. "Hang on; didn't Hotshot give you a gun to use in target practice?"

Both grinned. "Hee hee..."

Andrew had a worried look on his face. "I don't like where this is going..."

"Let's fill the ammo with silly string!" Chris cheered. "I get first dibs."

"Fine, Andrew. Get running."

Andrew carefully backed out the door. "SHIT!"

~Outside~

Optimus fired upon Megatron again. "Ha!"

"Nice try Optimus." Megatron laughed.

"Hey Dad!" Charlotte ran out in her robot mode, size increased like the rest of them when they got back. "Need a hand?"

"Charlotte, get back inside now!" Optimus got Megatron off him. "That's an order!"

Charlotte grumbled something. "Fine, but at least let me get one shot."

Optimus blasted Megatron away and landed on the ship. "If you're this much trouble, I'm not sure how I'll be able to cope."

"My human parents were able to cope."

"I'll live."

Carlos ran out with the rest of the kids and Autobots. "Dude, that was awesome!"

Hotshot grinned. "Thanks."

"I got covered in silly string." Andrew pouted, silly string on his suit.

Fred pointed to a hole sparking with electricity in front of them. "Hey guys. What's that?"

Chris ran. "Run away!"

Optimus hurried everyone inside. "Get inside now."

Charlotte clung to Starscream as the ship vibrated. "Inside?"

The seeker nodded. "Inside." When they got in, he looked back. "Hotshot, come on."

Carlos was being sucked in. "Oh man! Someone help!"

Optimus caught him. "Let's go Carlos."

"Red Alert!" Hotshot caught Red Alert as he was sucked in. "No!"

"Hotshot!" Carlos yelled. "Oh man."

"It's too late Carlos." Optimus shut the door as they got in.

Rad ran to his buddy. "Carlos, are you ok?"

"I'm fine man. I'm just worried about Red Alert and Hotshot." Carlos looked out the window as the wormhole closed.

~Strange planet~

Red Alert got up. "Hotshot, are you ok?"

Hotshot nodded, sitting up. "Just fine Red. How about you?"

"A little banged up, but ok." Red Alert helped him up. "I'm going to send a distress beacon, see if the other Autobots can pick it up."

~Axalon bridge~

Sideswipe grinned. "Optimus sir! I picked up Red Alert's signal!"

Optimus nodded. "Blurr, set course for their co-ordinates."

"Yes sir."

~Decepticons~

Megatron looked around. "Now, let's see if we can find some stray Autobots." He grinned, power linked with Tidal wave.

Demolisher looked around. "But sir. I don't see any Autobots."

"Don't worry, we will find them soon enough." The Decepticon leader laughed, leading them into the forest.

**Lottie: Done and dusted. Sorry, I promised a longer chapter didn't I? I just realised the next chapter was supposed to be...well we know what happens.**

**Chris: I am god!**

**Carlos: Yeah right dude.**

**Chris: I command Alexis to be hit by lightning!**

**Alexis: Please. *Gets hit by lightning***

**Lottie: Uh... R and R! :D**


	15. Powerlinx time

**Lottie: Ah, the glory of updates.**

**Chris: Didn't you pre-write these and began updating weekly?**

**Lottie: Yeah, I wanna get this story updated by the time my exams start in...just over two weeks**

**Chris: So you have two weeks to write them?**

**Lottie: Pretty much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the song The Touch.**

Chapter 15: Powerlinx time

Red Alert felt the trees. "It's metal."

Hotshot rubbed the sand between his fingers. "And this is salt." He saw a black figure move fast. "Hey, what was that?"

"I didn't see anything."

"I'll go scope it out." Hotshot stepped forward, being shot. "Whoa!"

A black figure landed between the two from the sky, standing up growling. "I am...Nemesis Prime..."

~Axalon bridge~

Andrew looked to Charlotte. "Hey, what episode are we up to?"

Charlotte turned to him. "Puppet, why?" She realised. "SHIT! That means Hotshot and Red Alert are gonna be pounded by Nemesis Prime!"

"Who?" The whole crew turned to her.

"Nemesis Prime. Basically an animal like version of Optimus, destroying any living thing it comes across!" Charlotte placed a hand behind her head. "And Sideways is behind it."

"That doesn't surprise me." Blurr retorted. "I heard the guy was a douche bag."

"He was." Hotshot nodded. "I told Blurr about him."

Andrew rolled his eyes. "No shit."

Charlotte began fretting. "Oh my god, I'm so glad Starscream stayed with us..."

Starscream turned to her. "Why?"

"Because if you went back to the Decepticons like you were going to do, the Decepticons would have made the hydra cannon, Optimus would have died, then come back to life in that asteroid field we went through, then Megatron, Demolisher, Starscream, Hotshot and Red Alert would have been scrapped, saved by their Mini-cons, gone back to Cybertron, Thrust run off with the weapons and Starscream dying because Megatron's a complete WANKER!" Charlotte gasped for air. "So that basically sums it all up."

"...Whoa." Sideswipe was the first to speak.

"I'm gonna go..." Charlotte pouted. "I left my video camera in my room."

"How tragic." Chris rolled his eyes, being sarcastic.

"It will be when I throw you into the sun." Charlotte beamed.

"Never mind..." Chris looked to the Autobots. "When she's quoting Megatron, I know she's serious."

"Inspect the specimen doctor." Charlotte purred, attempting to sound like Megatron.

Andrew gawped. "Freaky."

Charlotte laughed. "Ve must has ze brain, on zee table!"

"Here she goes again..." Ellen dragged her off. "Bye, she'll be back when she's sane."

"But we're not in a public place!"

"Shut up before I throw you in a dustbin."

"Yes ma'am."

~Later~

Charlotte held the video camera to Ellen as they looked out the window. "How is space so far?"

Ellen gave her one of her many bored looks which made her laugh. "It's shit. Where are all the planets?"

"Uh, dunno."

"They could at least have dead people in here."

Starscream watched from the entrance to the bridge. "What are we up to?"

Charlotte grinned. "I'm filming Ellen." She pointed the camera to him. "Say hello."

"Hi." Starscream raised an optic ridge. "Now stop pointing the camera at me."

"Why, I'll be praised by the fan girls if this goes up on DeviantART."

"It's not going up on YouTube, or anything on the Internet." Starscream turned his holoform on and watched Ellen walk away. "Now please turn it off."

"Ok..." Charlotte put it away in her pocket.

Starscream came up behind her, hugging her while resting his chin on her head. "What are we looking at?"

Charlotte looked up at him. "You. Is my head really that comfy?"

"Yep." Starscream chuckled.

"Right." Charlotte placed her hands on his. "To think there is actually a war going on."

"Did I really die in the series?"

"Yep."

"How?"

"Possibly the most upsetting death I've ever seen." Charlotte looked up at him. "I am seriously telling you, I must have formed a quick liking to you like I did Optimus. I cried watching Transformers Revenge of the Fallen. And that was the second thing I saw him in."

Starscream rolled his eyes. "Back to the subject of Armada."

Charlotte laughed. "You fought against Galvatron, upgraded version of Megatron, and he wouldn't believe Unicron is so much of a threat. So you sacrificed yourself to make him see how powerful Unicron is and before that you made a speech, real touching like." She teared up. "My god, I'm still crying about it now."

"That's bad huh?"

"Real bad."

"Hey!" Hoist ran in. "You two! We lost Red Alert's signal."

Charlotte forced Starscream to let her go, running to the bridge. "Seriously?"

Starscream turned his holoform off, looking at Sideswipe's scanners. "We've lost it."

Alexis pointed in front of them. "Hey, the Mini-cons!"

"Follow them Blurr." Optimus commanded.

"Yes sir."

~The planet~

Hotshot groaned, laid on the floor. "Ugh... Red Alert?"

"Hotshot. Can you move?"

"No. Can't feel my legs."

Megatron laughed. "I might as well finish them off." He pointed the Requiem blaster at the two.

"Sir!" Demolisher interrupted. "Why don't we take them prisoner? They're in no condition to put up a fight!"

"Indeed Demolisher. We could lure them to this planet and finish them off for good."

~Axalon~

"How long is this going to take?" Charlotte demanded.

"She's worried for the two." Ellen nodded. "That has to be it."

"A-am not!" Charlotte stammered. "Just Red Alert. I want him to teach me how to throw wrenches like Ratchet taught him."

Optimus chuckled. "Doesn't seem long now."

Charlotte grinned. "How about a song?" She scrolled through her iPod list. "Ah..."

Ellen peered over. "Right. I'm leaving for the next four minutes."

_You got the touch_

_You got the power!_

_Yeah!_

"Oh my god..." Andrew face palmed.

_After all is said and done_

_You never walked you never run_

_You're a winner_

_You got the moves_

"Charlotte turn it off." Chris demanded.

Carlos laughed. "What the hell?" He laughed as the song continued to play

_You got the touch!_

_You got the power!_

_When all hell's breaking loose_

_You'll be riding the eye of the storm!_

Optimus laughed. "And I thought teenagers hated classics."

Charlotte grinned. "You know what? I'm gonna spare everyone and turn it off." She stopped it, placing it away.

Sideswipe laughed. "Thanks Charlotte."

~Meanwhile Nemesis Prime is...~

Nemesis Prime had formed back together from the Requiem blast. "Nemesis Prime..." He tackled Megatron to the ground, snapping off his cannon.

Demolisher shot at him. "Hey! Get off of him!"

Nemesis Prime turned, a dark Starsabre forming in his hands. "Ragh!" He leaped up, slicing off the young mech's cannons on his shoulders.

Suddenly the Mini-cons arrived, knocking out Nemesis. "Stop the fighting."

"Ugh... Huh?" Hotshot looked up. "The Mini-cons."

"Stop the fighting." The Mini-cons formed a green protective dome around them, healing them.

Megatron got up. "I am more powerful than before... I am Galvatron!"

Nemesis was in the ground, in pieces.

~Axalon~

Charlotte was pleading. "C'mon Dad! Let me go too!"

Optimus shook his head. "It's too dangerous."

Charlotte grinned deviously. "Really then?"

"No, Charlotte-"

"Woo!" Charlotte transformed, increasing in size yet again, running outside the ship and jumping off, activating her thrusters on her feet. "You guys ok?" She removed her face mask, grinning.

Hotshot got up. "I feel as good as new."

Red Alert got up too. "Disobeying orders again?"

"You know me so well." Charlotte turned to Galvatron. "Wassup Galvatron?"

"You again."

"Yeah. I have a deal for you." She turned round, seeing Nemesis was enlarging. "After we defeat him." The femme grabbed her pistol.

"You hope to defeat him with that?"

"This pistol is all I need." Charlotte grinned, face mask going back up.

Optimus jumped down from the ship, attacking Nemesis with the beam from his hands. "Charlotte I gave you a direct order and you disobeyed it."

Charlotte rolled her optics. "Please, do you see me dying?"

Optimus turned to Galvatron. "Megatron, shoot him with the Requiem blaster."

"That's Galvatron to you Prime." Galvatron shot him, Nemesis disappearing. "Easy done. Now what was this deal youngling?"

Charlotte removed her face mask. "We need to stop fighting."

"Why?"

"Because Unicron the chaos bringer wants to destroy the universe, he created the Mini-cons and the three weapons power him." Charlotte folded her arms. "Oh, and Thrust is working for him."

Galvatron laughed. "Seriously?"

Charlotte nodded. "I have proof, the TV series."

"What?"

"You know... The universe we were just in has every Transformers universe known so far as movies or TV series." Charlotte pointed out.

Galvatron sighed. "Unless you have proof on you, I'm not going to believe you." He walked off to his ship, shooting there's.

"Bastard!" Charlotte yelled.

"You know what he's like." Hotshot grinned.

"Yeah. An ass hole."

~On the ship~

Fred began complaining. "I wish they'd get the kitchen up and running again."

"Shut up Fred." Billy sighed.

"Look, complaining isn't gonna make things any better." Rad let his face rest on the table. "What is it they're fixing again?"

"Megatron blasted the warp engine. It was either keep going till we ran out of fuel or get the engine fixed and get there alive." Charlotte yawned. "Oh boy. I'm gonna go to bed." She got up, leaving till she bumped into Starscream. "Oh, hey."

"Tired?"

"Yep." Charlotte yawned again. "When was the last time I slept?"

Starscream chuckled, picking her up. "I was off to my room for some recharge; my energy levels are quite low."

Charlotte snuggled into him. "Imma gonna terrorise you in your recharge by sleeping on you."

"Fine by me." Starscream opened his door, closing it as he laid on the berth. "Night love." He rubbed her back, hearing the femme's breathing go steady.

A few hours later

Blurr sat at the engine controls. "Everything's up and running again."

Optimus was sat back in his seat. "Good. Engage warp sequence."

"Engaging."

"Whut?" Charlotte walked in, rubbing her eyes. "Are we home yet?"

"No Charlotte. Not yet." Optimus chuckled.

Charlotte grinned sleepily. "Can we go to McDonalds?"

Chris walked her over the head. "Wake up."

"I see dead things."

"Is she sleep walking?" Sideswipe grinned, amused by the situation.

"Possibly." Andrew clicked his fingers in front of her. "Charlotte?"

"Hm? Andrew has the police arrived to take you away?"

"Definitely." Andrew nodded. "Ok... Here we go. WAKE UP YOU'RE MISSING TRANSFORMERS!"

"TRANSFORMERS!" Charlotte looked around. "How did I get here?"

Chris grinned. "You were sleep walking."

Charlotte rubbed her head. "Oh... Ok."

Andrew laughed. "Maybe we should have left her sleep walking."

"Indeed." Optimus rubbed his audios. "That nearly deafened me."

Cybertron

"Whoa..." Charlotte peered through the window.

"It's filled with the shiny shiny." Andrew grinned.

**Lottie: Right... **

**Andrew: Shiny!**

**Lottie: If you like, review. Because I love to know what you think. R and R fanfictioners!**


	16. Unicron's awakening

**Lottie: Ah, almost done with the re-write.**

**Ellen: And then you can re-write the next one...**

**Lottie: And the next one...**

**Ellen: And the next one...**

**Lottie: And the last one.**

**Ellen: lol**

**Chris: Lol**

**Lottie: Ah! Happy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. If I did, I would be a hell of a lot older than I am now.**

Chapter 16: Unicron's awakening

The Axalon ship landed in an area close to the main Autobot headquarters. Optimus stood up. "I'm going to meet with Ultra Magnus. Charlotte, Starscream, let's go."

"Wait..." Starscream looked to him. "You expect me to go out there, confronting Primus knows how many Autobots, many of who want to kill me, and _talk_?"

"Yes. I need to alert them of your current situation."

"Lovely." The seeker stood up, watching Charlotte transform as they followed Optimus.

Charlotte sighed. "This bites."

Starscream chuckled weakly. "I guess."

Optimus opened the exit ramp, the three exiting the ship. "Ultra Magnus." He looked to his platoon behind him. "Been well?"

Ultra Magnus nodded. "Same as always brother."

Charlotte beamed under her face mask. "I knew you two were brothers!"

"Charlotte..." Optimus spoke in a warning tone.

"Sorry."

Optimus sighed. "That's my daughter, remember?"

Magnus nodded. "The colour scheme jogs my memory banks."

Prowl walked to Starscream who seemed nervous. "Why is a Decepticon among you Optimus sir?"

"And Starscream of all mechs?" Ironhide grumbled. "I think he's a Decepticon spy."

"But he's not." Charlotte pointed out. "Because if he was, I would have known."

"And you are?"

"Charlotte, Ironhide sir." Charlotte saluted him. "I well respect you."

"Good."

Optimus began to explain. "Starscream's current...predicament is complicated. You see he ran from the Decepticons shortly before we found Charlotte, Galvatron tried to kill him."

Charlotte grinned. "And I put him through social therapy and everything is ok."

"How is it ok?" Prowl nearly glitched at her insanity.

"Because he's nicer to the other Autobots." Charlotte nodded.

Optimus agreed. "She made quite an influence on him. Aside from he's sane, she isn't." He muttered the last part.

Prowl seemed confused as Charlotte walked next to him. "How?"

Charlotte chuckled evilly. "THE TRANSFORMERS!" She yelled into his audio, watching him glitch. "My work is done."

Optimus tried to hold back laughter. "Anyway, Hotshot first thought Starscream was a spy when I let him into the base. But that changed."

Ironhide glared, slightly taller than Starscream as he walked up to him. "I don't trust him Optimus."

Ultra Magnus nodded. "Maybe it is safer if he stays in the brig."

"The brig?" Bumblebee spoke up. "Isn't that bad for seekers sanity if they stay in a confined space for too long when locked up?"

"Bumblebee's right." Elita walked up. "And if Optimus trusts him, so do I."

"Elita!" Optimus' optics lit up with joy.

"Like a sparkling on Christmas." Charlotte muttered.

Bumblebee looked at Starscream's wings. "But...wouldn't he have removed his insignias?"

Starscream shook his helm. "It's a reminder as well as the fact Charlotte would murder me if I did."

"I would." Charlotte nodded. She watched the seeker being locked in stasis cuffs by Prowl. "Well shit."

"Joy." Starscream muttered.

"Are all Autobots boneheads? Or is it just me?" Charlotte asked Bumblebee.

Bumblebee grinned. "Don't worry, I think the same sometimes."

Optimus yelled at Starscream from where he was with Elita. "Think of it as being locked away from her." He pointed to Charlotte. "I still have my sanity to worry about."

Starscream gave a worrying smile. "Thanks." He muttered.

~Axalon~

Charlotte was sat with Jazz in the rec room. "I'm bored."

"Why's that lil' lady?"

"Because the bone heads took away Starscream and now I can't continue my torture." Charlotte pouted. "And we got no Xbox and no Internet and it sucks." Something hard hit her on the head. "Owie..."

Chris grinned. "How about torturing Optimus or...maybe Andrew?"

Charlotte looked down, grinning as she saw the gun filled with silly string. "Hell yeah."

Jazz looked. "What's in it?"

The femme took the gun and fired it upon him. "Silly string." She laughed as it covered his helm.

"Dude, that was for...like..."

"Hey Prowler." Jazz waved as the tactician walked in.

"Prowl!" Charlotte fired upon him. "Is that better?"

Chris nodded. "Much."

Prowl growled. "What the frag is this stuff?"

"It's called silly string. It's string. And it's silly." Chris began speaking in a sarcastic tone.

"I can have you placed in the brig for assaulting a high ranking officer."

"And I can have you put in the brig for threatening an even higher ranking nut case." Charlotte folded her arms, standing up. "I would transform and kick your sorry ass, but I like you."

"Oh, you're Charlotte?"

"Ya." Charlotte nodded. "I made you glitch remember?"

Sideswipe peered in. "You made Prowl glitch?"

Chris nodded. "She did, Optimus told me."

~With Ellen~

Ellen and Bumblebee were hanging outside the ship. "So let me get this straight... Charlotte made Prowl glitch?"

Bumblebee nodded. "Then he arrested Starscream."

"Whatever for?"

"The others were being boneheads. They thought he was a spy."

"Bastards." Ellen muttered. "Where is he now?"

"Brig." Bumblebee shrugged,

Ellen smirked. "Maybe... We can go get him out and stuffs and like, I can make everyone glitch."

Bumblebee laughed. "A jailbreak. I like it."

Ellen nodded. "You in?"

"What's this about a jailbreak?" A yellow mech who looked slightly different to Sideswipe, but similar as well, showed up.

"Hey Sunstreaker." Bumblebee looked up at the taller mech. "We're going to break Starscream out."

"Starscream? He defected didn't he?"

"Yeah." Ellen nodded. "Wanna help?"

Sunstreaker smirked. "Let me get my twin..."

~Later~

Sideswipe began to feel uneasy. "What happens if we get caught?"

Sunstreaker beamed. "We won't." He bashed into a bot, crashing to the floor.

"What's that about not getting caught?" Prowl raised an optic ridge.

"Oops?" Ellen grinned.

"I'm taking you two to the brig. Bumblebee, take the human to Optimus." Prowl ordered.

~The brig~

Starscream onlined his optics as he heard someone come in. "Sideswipe?"

Sideswipe grinned awkwardly. "Uh..."

Sunstreaker sighed as they were thrown in the cell next to him. "We tried to form a rescue plan to get you out of here."

"Thanks, but Optimus is getting me out sooner or later."

"Why?"

"He's giving me time away from the source of insanity." Starscream leaned on the wall. "Sideswipe, you know I thought you would be the last bot to get in the brig for such a thing."

Sideswipe sighed. "I couldn't resist a little trouble."

Starscream seemed confused. "So the bad crowd was...?"

"Sunstreaker? Yes."

"I find that easy to believe." The seeker scoffed.

"Hey!" Sunstreaker scoffed.

Starscream sighed, turning his back to them. "...Hey Sideswipe."

The youngling turned to him. "Yeah?"

"How long till we get out?"

"Me? A couple more cycles. You? Whenever the others decide to trust you."

"Brilliant..."

~With Scavenger~

Scavenger sat on the Axalon, guarding the Starsabre and Skyboom shield. "Couldn't I be doing anything better with my time?"

"What's this? A lone Autobot with both the weapons I need... This is too perfect!"

"Who's there?" Scavenger got up, looking around to see Sideways materialising beside him.

~Meanwhile in the Decepticon base~

"You've got to believe me!" Hotshot pleaded to Galvatron. "We need to team up to defeat Unicron!"

"Unicron is a myth!" Thrust shouted. "Galvatron sir, it's another Autobot trick!"

~Back at the Autobot base~

Scavenger clung to his helm as Sideways turned into pixels, worming his way inside the elder mech's processor. "GAH!"

_"Ha! This is too easy!" _Sideways yelled from inside his helm.

"G-Get out of my helm!" Scavenger collapsed as the virus shut down his systems.

Sideways chuckled, materialising in front of the fallen mech. "I'll take these." He took the two Mini-con weapons.

~Decepticon base~

"...our true master! Unicron!" Thrust cheered as he grabbed the Requiem blaster.

Hotshot gasped. "No!"

Galvatron growled. "Thrust you traitor!" He went to lung at him when the seeker twirled his wings, making a current as he made his getaway. "After him!" He growled. "That little femme was right all along!" He punched a wall, annoyed. "Youngling!" He turned to Hotshot. "Take me to Optimus."

~Autobot base~

"Why is Galvatron here?" Prowl looked to Optimus.

"Optimus... I've decided to take up on your offer." Galvatron spoke regrettably. "Thrust stole the requiem blaster."

"Sideways took our weapons too. He knocked out Scavenger." Optimus sighed.

Galvatron looked around and saw the femme. "You. Femme."

Charlotte turned around. "Yeah?"

"Where is Starscream?"

"The other bone headed Autobots thought he was a spy, so they put him in the brig. I believe he is thoroughly enjoying the silence." Charlotte nodded.

"Prowl. Let Starscream out of his cell." Optimus commanded.

Prowl nodded. "Yes sir." He led Galvatron out. "Want to see your second in command?"

Galvatron growled. "That pathetic scrap heap isn't my second in command."

Starscream looked up as he saw Galvatron. "Huh. You would be the last bot I would consider getting me out of here."

Prowl opened the door. "He convinced me."

"Decided to take Optimus up on that offer?" Starscream growled. "It's about time."

"I'm not doing this because I've gone soft." Galvatron growled back.

"GUYS!" Charlotte ran in, panting. "Uni...cron..."

"What about him?"

"He's awakening!"

**Lottie: I'm so evil :)**

**Ellen: And I'm feeling ill**

**Lottie: It's ok. R and R everyone. I hope you like that the other Autobots didn't trust Starscream, they take precaution. So... R and R!**


	17. The Unicron Battles

**Lottie: Ah... The Unicron battles**

**Chris: Nice pun**

**Lottie: Named it after the forth season. It's better than the other stuff I come up with**

**Chris: Troll lololololololololololololol**

**Lottie: Enjoy people, don't forget to review. I tried really hard on this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. The end**

Chapter 17: The Unicron Battles

"Unicron is awake?" Galvatron cocked his head.

Charlotte nodded eagerly. "Yeah, Optimus is calling a conference."

Starscream brushed past Galvatron, holding her in his arms. "It was quiet here without you."

"Don't change the subject!" Charlotte yelled, annoyed. "Or I'll stab you with my Energon blades."

"She seemed serious, don't worry about it." Galvatron shrugged. "Now let's go."

~Conference room~

"Glad to see you joined us you three." Optimus joked as Charlotte returned to her human form, clambering onto the table. "Anybody have any ideas how to kill Unicron?"

"Me!" Charlotte beamed, putting her hand up. "Me, me, me, me!"

"Go on."

"Slice his head off."

"Why?"

Charlotte grinned knowingly. "Because Unicron's weak point is his neck. But I'm pretty sure the spark needs to go bye bye first."

"Obviously." Galvatron folded his arms. "For such a smart human, you're pretty dim."

"Excuse me, but I'm not human."

"Do not correct me youngling."

Charlotte grinned. "Oh and a quick reminder dad."

Optimus nodded. "He doesn't actually die in the series."

"Yeah, try and disengage his warping ability or something." Charlotte nodded. "And then kill him."

"So we just have to find a way to actually kill him then?"

"His spark survived... I think." Charlotte rubbed the back of her head. "Heh, I don't exactly watch Energon. I barely coped with eleven episodes. Really bad CGI and storyline."

Carlos peered in. "You done yet Charlie?"

"Uh, yeah." Charlotte hopped off the table and ran after him.

~Inside Unicron~

Thrust chuckled as Sideways and he stood inside a part of Unicron. "Not long now till the Autobots and Galvatron find this place. Then we will destroy them!"

"I played a bigger part than you **Thrust**." Sideways scoffed.

"Well... You're right. But once Unicron attacks Cybertron, all the pathetic nimrods down there will flee and panic! Then we will take over the universe!"

Both mechs laughed darkly.

~In the deep tunnels of Cybertron~

Carlos laughed. "Dude, this is awesome!"

Ellen rolled her eyes. "Not as awesome as Andrew's birthday..."

"WE RUN ON ENERGON!" Charlotte cried as Soundbreaker jolted. "Geez Soundbreaker."

_"Calm down."_

"Don't you tell me to calm down! You're not my mother!"

_"I can contact your mother."_

Charlotte pouted. "Aw..."

Alexis chuckled. "What are you? Bipolar?"

"Maybe." Charlotte shrugged. "If you count be being hyper around people I like a lot."

"Oh."

"Hey, Screecher!" Chris waved.

"What were you all thinking?" Starscream walked up, not impressed. "I was sent down here, a small pathetic tunnel where I can't fly, to search for stowaways."

"Eh heh." Ellen rubbed the back of her neck. "If we were in trouble, we could get Charlotte or Chris to take care of it."

"Yeah." Chris nodded. "Que made me a watch thingy. See, I don't know how he did it, but it converts to a weapon I want."

Charlotte nodded. "Well, one, it's Transformer technology. And two, this is Que we're talking about."

Chris grinned. "Yeah, but you don't know how they do it either."

"True."

Starscream rolled his optics. "Where we're you headed?"

"Into Unicron."

"INTO UNICRON?" Starscream yelled.

"The dude lives up to his name..." Andrew sighed.

Carlos nodded. "Now I see why they call him Starscream."

Charlotte huffed. "Stop it guys, you're making him mad." She grinned weirdly. "You won't like him when he's mad lol."

Starscream face palmed. "You say lol?"

"Ya lol."

"Never mind..." Starscream rolled his optics and they went on.

"I'm so amazing." Chris beamed. "See, I teach her these things."

"Seriously?" Ellen shook her head. "Wasn't it me who polluted her mind first?"

"Got a point..." Chris shrugged.

Carlos sighed. "Dudes, weren't we gonna find that portal?"

Charlotte beamed. "Follow me!"

Starscream chuckled. "An adventure?"

"Yeah, it was all the boy's idea." Alexis stated.

"I see."

~Inside the portal to Unicron~

All the humans landed in a pile on the floor with their Mini-cons aside Charlotte who turned into her temporary Transformer form as they went through. "Was I the only one to land properly?"

Starscream wrapped an arm around her. "I did too."

"Good point." Charlotte nodded.

"Dudes! I see squiddy." Chris grinned.

"And Sideways!" Rad looked.

"Well shit." Carlos pouted.

"Hey... Charlotte weren't there tentacles further on?" Ellen smirked.

Charlotte face palmed. "No Ellen. Before you ask they do not attempt to violate Transformers in any way."

Ellen laughed. "You know me so well."

"This is what you have to deal with most of the school week?" Starscream's optic twitched. "Do I really have to go to your school when we get back?"

"But I wanna see you more..."

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Thrust approached. "We thought we heard voices."

Chris yelled. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! He's going to poison us with oil." He grinned. "I so had to do that." He began jumping up and down. "You've been trolled. Troll lololololololololol."

Thrust aimed the requiem blaster at him. "How dare you!"

"...Well shit."

"You dare lay a servo on my brother!" Charlotte yelled, ejecting one of her Energon blades.

"Yay!" Chris grinned. "My older sister is protecting me!"

Thrust laughed. "And what do you think you could do to me? **Femme**?"

Charlotte growled. "Chris." She looked to the boy. "Now."

Thrust yelped in pain as the boy materialised an RPG. "Ah!" His head exploded and his limp body fell to the ground.

"Timber!" Carlos laughed.

"Hm..." Sideways picked up the blaster and ran off. "I'm sure my pets will have fun with you two."

Charlotte face palmed. "Great..." She took back the blades and produced pistols in their place. "Blasters away!" She fired upon the bunch attacking her as the virus escaped.

The humans and their Mini-cons hid, only to crash into two Transformers. Rad beamed. "Hotshot! Wheeljack!"

"Boy are we glad to see you!" Carlos grinned.

"HELP!" Charlotte whacked off the little creatures.

Hotshot shot the last few and him and his friend chased after the kids. "Let's go find Sideways!"

Charlotte shot the last few on Starscream. "See how nice they are?"

"They left us." Starscream brought her close.

"This isn't the right moment Starscream.'

"Please?" Starscream grinned.

Charlotte grumbled. "Geez, you go inside Unicron to find out how to destroy him and all your mech wants to do is seduce you."

Starscream folded his arms and looked away. "If you think it like that then no more hugs for you."

"Fine, but we need to hurry up, we're loosing them." Charlotte gave him a quick peck and they ran after the others.

"Hey!" Hotshot waved. "What took you so long?"

"Never mind that, where did Sideways go?"

Sideways' laugh could be heard. Wheeljack began to run. "This way!"

The Axalon

Optimus and Galvatron were currently arguing. "A head on attack will do nothing!"

Galvatron growled. "Well what do you suggest we do?"

_"Starscream to Axalon."_

"Starscream. Did you find the kids?" Optimus turned to the screen.

_"Yes. We're currently inside Unicron."_

"What in the name of Primus are you doing there?" Galvatron nearly yelled.

_"The good news is Thrust is dead."_

"Bad news?" Optimus folded his arms.

Starscream winced. _"We're currently trying to find Sideways in this maze."_

Optimus sighed. "Well, me and Galvatron are trying to figure out how to defeat Unicron."

Charlotte peered onto the screen. _"Oh, I saw a bit of Energon once. Unicron's conscious wasn't dead. But his body was in pieces. So I'm not expecting miracles, but..."_

Galvatron clicked his fingers. "He has a spark right?"

_"No duh."_

"Why don't we attack there?"

_"...You did die in this verse. But you're growing on me so you plan is a go." _Charlotte beamed.

Optimus nodded. "Are Hotshot and Wheeljack with you?"

Hotshot waved. _"Right here sir."_

"Get back to ship. We need to formulate a plan. Forget Sideways." Optimus saw Galvatron agree with him. For once."

_"Right, we could use a lift." _Hotshot joked. _"I'll send you our co-ordinates Optimus sir."_

_"You arse, we can barely get a signal."_

_"Oh..." _Hotshot laughed awkwardly. _"That was Chris."_

~Moments later~

"So what's the plan?" Demolisher grumbled. "I'm sick of waiting."

"We need a distraction..." Optimus thought.

Galvatron, Cyclonus, Starscream and Charlotte all looked at Demolisher. "You were saying?"

Demolisher gulped. "Um... Well... Never mind Galvatron sir."

Galvatron rolled his optics. "Decepticons!" He activated the Decepticon frequency. "I want you to all rendezvous at my co-ordinates."

"All Autobots, you too." Optimus commanded. "That went well."

"Hm." Galvatron smirked. "Now to get down there."

"See ya!" Charlotte waved. "Oh... I can't fly."

"I can." Starscream smirked.

Optimus pointed to the back of the ship. "I have some small pods left to drop down..." He sighed as his daughter ran off. "Right, men." He turned to the screen. "Attack when I give the signal."

Galvatron sighed, sarcasm dripping of his tongue. "Oh, and pray tell what it is."

"They'll know when we're inside Unicron."

"Right." Galvatron followed Optimus to the pods, heading into Unicron. "So the attack is to form as a distraction? Prime?"

_"That's right Galvatron."_

"Oh joy." The mech got out as they blasted into Unicron's neck, heading in.

Blasts could be heard from the inside. Starscream shook his helm. "I'm not sure this will work."

~With Sideways~

Sideways, hidden in the shadows laughed. "Soon..."

**Lottie: I'm sorry this is quite short, but I'm running out of ideas. Hopefully the next will be longer. R and R!**

**Ellen: And I'm still ill!**

**Lottie: :( soon Ellen. Soon.**

**Ellen: Lol that sounds evil. R and R everybody!**


	18. Unicron's fall

**Lottie: Exams, exams, exams...**

**Chris: And lols. You know it's bye bye uniform.**

**Lottie: And prom soon too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

**Chris: Bitch**

Chapter 18: Unicron's fall

Charlotte shuddered. "I don't like the looks of this." She clung to Starscream. "It's _scary_!"

"You're scared of a lot of things. Femme." Galvatron sneered.

"You shut up!" Charlotte pointed. "Thanks to me daddy made you guys your own section of the base so you don't have to see Hotshot's ugly faceplate."

_"My faceplate is ugly?"_

"How are you listening in right now?" Galvatron smirked. "I'd be happy to be rid of you."

_"Do I really have to work with this creep?"_

_"Yes Hotshot, you have to work with yourself." _

Galvatron laughed. "Which human is this?"

Charlotte chuckled. "Chris is at it again."

_"Problem?"_

"I like this human."

"Good, he's my brother." Charlotte got her pistol as she heard a noise. "Did you guys hear that?"

Galvatron nodded. "Sideways."

Starscream shook his head. "I don't think so. He could be leading us into a trap."

Charlotte shivered and clung to him. "What...what if it's those tentacles?"

"...Don't let what Ellen said get into your head." Optimus face palmed.

"But...but..."

"You're too gullible." Galvatron smirked. "Like another certain seeker I know."

Both Starscream and Charlotte glared at him. "What was that?"

Galvatron then had a smug grin on his face. "U mad?"

"Good lord... Only a few hours around Chris and he got started on the Internet trolls." Optimus face palmed.

"At least he found some amusement." Starscream retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Galvatron shot a tentacle that showed up.

Charlotte grinned. "The epicness of multitasking. Either Galvatron was a female or we're just epic."

Galvatron growled. "I was not a femme. We're just epic." He placed his fits on his hips and smirked. "Heh."

"Lovely." Charlotte looked to the side with a blank look and saw light down the tunnel. "Hey Sideways!"

"So predictable." Sideways smirked.

"...There's a wonder I hated you." Charlotte's optic twitched.

Galvatron stepped forwards. "I'll take care of this."

Optimus shook his head. "I doubt it. Remember the planning?"

"Ah, yes. That." Galvatron eyes the Mini-con weapons. "And what are you supposed to be doing with these?"

"Unicron made the Mini-cons. These weapons were needed to awaken him." His optics narrowed. "That was impressive with the human offlining Thrust. Shame I can't return the favour."

Starscream grabbed his sword. "I'd say we finish this here and now."

~On the Axalon~

"I just lost their signal." Blurr was sat by the communications relay.

"You lost their signal?" Ultra Magnus stood up. "How?"

"I think they might have gotten deeper into Unicron." Blurr rested back on his chair.

Sideswipe bashed his head on the wall. "Are they done yet?"

"NO!"

"Geez, I was only asking a question." Sideswipe pouted and sat down. "We lost two more ships."

Ultra Magnus sat back down. "Keep firing."

Alexis and Rad peered in. "Hey Hotshot."

"What is it?" Hotshot turned around, Chris on his shoulder.

"So that's where he got to. Never mind." Alexis laughed.

"Problem?" Chris beamed. He clambered down and joined them.

Carlos ran round. "Any word from Optimus?"

Jetfire shook his head. "We lost their signal a few cycles ago; we think they're in Unicron's spark chamber."

Chris nodded. "Reasonable enough."

~Back inside Unicron~

"GAH!" Optimus was thrown against the wall roughly.

"I would have thought you would be stronger than this." Sideways was knocked to the floor by Galvatron. "You cannot defeat me."

"You wish!" Galvatron aimed his cannon, but was too slow as Sideways kicked him off.

Starscream grabbed the Star sabre in hopes of getting it free. "They're jammed in!"

Charlotte tried. "No kidding."

Optimus looked as Sideways went to blast the two, kicking him out of the way and pinning him to the ground. "Aim for the spark! Now!"

Sideways looked up. "NO!"

"Null laser cannons!" Starscream activated the cannons on his shoulders. He fired, barely causing damage. "We need more power Optimus!"

"I got this! Starscream, try blasting it at the same time I use my blades!" Charlotte detached her Energon blades and fired them up.

Sideways tried kicking off Optimus, going to stop them. "No!"

The ground shook as the ships outside kept blasting. "What are you waiting for?" Galvatron got up.

"Null laser cannons!" Starscream yelled, blasting at the spark.

Charlotte fired, letting out a lot of power. "Did we do it?" She face palmed as she saw a chunk was gone. "How long is this going to take?" She yelled, annoyed.

~Axalon~

"HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO TAKE?" Chris yelled.

"Dude, chill!" Carlos panicked. "He's gone loco man."

"I AM NOT GOING LOCO!" Chris fumed, annoyed.

Jetfire laughed. "Chill bro, I'm sure they're almost done."

~Back inside Unicron. Again~

Sideways headed to the spark, laughing. "You cannot stop Unicron!" He let himself be absorbed as the spark began to heal.

Galvatron growled. "I'll get you for this Sideways!"

"Shut up and fire." Optimus grumbled, just audible. He grabbed his blaster and shot the regenerating spark with the rest of them. The blue orb began to collapse in on itself. "Everyone run! Now!"

"Well this sucks." Galvatron blasted some falling debris.

"Unicron's breaking apart." Starscream watched the ground disappear beneath them and they began falling.

Galvatron activated his jet pack and caught his brother. "Geez you're heavy."

Optimus sighed. "There's a wonder you're my brother."

"Yeah! Galvatron's my uncle!" Charlotte beamed, removing her face mask as Starscream caught her. "What? I didn't know."

"Dear Primus..." Optimus shook his head. He felt his feet touch ground. "Finally."

"The war's over! Woo!" Charlotte beamed. "I can now eat pop tarts!"

"The frag was stopping you before?" Starscream chuckled.

Charlotte looked to Optimus. "Please can you buy me pop tarts when we get back?"

Optimus laughed. "Alright, fine."

The Axalon landed in front of them. Ultra Magnus stepped out. "You're all in one piece. Good."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Galvatron growled.

"Nothing."

"You should be grateful I'm your older brother."

"What for? You tried to kill us."

"That's it!"

Optimus watched Galvatron get Ultra Magnus in a head lock. "Lovely."

Ultra Magnus sighed. "Like old times?"

"Like old times. Now let me rip your head off your shoulders." Galvatron smirked. "I'm serious."

~Later~

"The war's over and we can all celebrate!" Bumblebee grinned.

"Prank time!" Sunstreaker beamed.

"Me! I wanna!" Charlotte grinned, back into her human form. "I wanna, I wanna."

"Fuck..." Ellen hit her head. "There's a wonder I slept through the battle with Unicron."

Chris grinned. "Hey. Hey Ellen."

Andrew beamed. "Forever alone like a boss."

"Yes. Yes we are."

"Hey dudes! Bring out the high grade!" Windcharger beamed, already drunk."

"He's pissed." Chris nodded.

"Dad I want high grade!" Charlotte pouted.

Optimus shook his head. "No."

"Please!

"No."

"Here." Galvatron poured some into a human sized glass. "Happy now?"

Charlotte sipped it. "Me likey."

Optimus face palmed. "Why?"

"Lighten up. Didn't we get overcharged her age?"

"Point taken."

"How old is she now?"

"Sixteen thousand and fourteen."

"Oh." Galvatron thought. "I'm gonna find Demolisher."

"Why?"

"He'll let me smash his faceplate in."

Andrew laughed. "I have Chris's silly string."

Chris yelled, chasing him. "Give me that back you gay bastard!"

"I'm not gay!"

"My word is law noob! Deal with it!"

Ellen looked to Alexis. "Vodka?"

Alexis shook her head. "Alcohol ruins our various body parts."

"That's ice."

"Prove it."

"Ok, look at this picture."

_Vodka and ice - ruins your kidneys_

_Rum and ice - ruins your liver_

_Gin and ice - ruins your brain_

_Whisky and ice - ruins your heart_

_That damn ice_

_It ruins everything_

Alexis laughed. "That's actually kinda funny."

"Problem smart person?" Chris pointed his silly string gun at her. "Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"NO!"

**Lottie: And it ends with a party. Two more chapters**

**Chris: Two more damned chapters and then it's onto Suite Life on deck with the Transformers.**

**Lottie: Thank Primus. R and R everybody.**


	19. Home

**Lottie: Thanks for all who reviewed. :)**

**Andrew: Can I do the disclaimer?**

**Lottie: Go ahead**

**Disclaimer: My sister Lottie does not own Transformers**

**Chris: She's my sister dammit!**

**Lottie: Warning, fluffiness ahead.**

Chapter 19: Home

Andrew sighed as the ship began to fly back to Earth. "This sucks."

Charlotte grinned. "But on a brighter note..."

"Galvatron and Optimus got hammered. Why didn't we?"

"No vodka or bucks fizz my friend." Charlotte sighed.

Andrew nodded. "That really sucks."

Chris ran up behind him and squirted him with silly string. "Imma firing my silly string!"

"Whoa!" Andrew shot up. "Dude! Watch where you point that thing!"

"I am!" Chris grinned. "Unicron's gone! So I'm shooting you. I'll give you a head start."

"Chris, I don't want to be shot."

"Ok. Charlotte. Five, four, three..."

Charlotte shot up and ran out. "I'm running, I'm running!"

Chris grinned darkly. "Run while you can, but you can't hide!"

"Yes I can!"

"...Wow." Ellen grinned. "I never saw Charlotte run that fast."

"We should do that again." Andrew laughed.

Rachel nodded. "Indeed we should."

Charlotte ran back in. "Chris I don't wanna get shot at!" She stomped her foot at the boy who swapped his silly string for a nerf gun.

Chris grinned. "Too bad."

Andrew tried to stop him. "Chris I don't think you should do that you know-" He sighed as he shot his sister who began crying.

Charlotte cried as she held her neck. "That really hurt!"

Starscream walked in. "What happened?"

"I only shot her. She needs to learn to take a joke." Chris shrugged.

"H-he shot me in the neck!" Charlotte pointed to Chris.

"Chris, you know very well she cannot 'take a joke' as well as you can." Starscream picked her up and placed her near his spark. "You better hope it doesn't bruise."

"I-I'll tell daddy." Charlotte began laughing at the sudden appearance of her hiccups. "Me got the hi-hiccups!"

Ellen sighed. "Bloody hell, what can we do with you Charlotte?"

Charlotte beamed and peered down. "Aspie!"

"Andrew, what did you feed her?" Ellen laughed.

"It wasn't me!" Andrew grinned. "But she's right. Long live our Aspie club that started...about a year ago."

"Because we're awesome." Charlotte giggled babyishly. "Starscream, you're sane right? What's normal?"

Starscream began to think. "Sorry, I can't answer that."

Charlotte poked him. Repeatedly.

"Charlotte?"

"Don't put me down, I'm bored. That's why I'm poking you." Charlotte had a serious face on.

"You're insane." Starscream smiled.

Charlotte thought. "Hey I remember seeing this picture on Facebook. It said I heart someone with Aspergers. So I saved it."

Andrew smirked. "Turn it into a badge for Screamer."

Starscream smiled. "I don't need a badge to show I love someone who's apparently imperfect. Because she's perfect in my optics."

Charlotte blushed. "Starscream you're embarrassing me!" She covered her eyes childishly.

"Aw... That's so cute!" Ellen grinned. "If I could right now I'd throw you in a dustbin."

"Starscream, thank Primus you're tall. For now." Charlotte grinned.

"I've always been taller than you, even when we were human sized." Starscream grinned.

Charlotte glared. "You say that one more time..."

Starscream smirked. "Or what?"

"You have to buy me the rest of my Transformers collection."

"That doesn't seem like much."

"Screamer, the collection is about the size of Red Alert's med bay." Ellen beamed.

"...Slag." Starscream face palmed.

Charlotte giggled, hyper. "You **swore**!"

Optimus came in. "Who swore?"

"I said slag. Because if I compare my height with Charlotte's again I have to buy the rest of her Transformers collection."

"Slag." Optimus thought. "Slag indeed."

Ellen grinned. "Optimus are you hung-over?"

Optimus nodded. "Yes, my head hurts like shit."

"Yeah, he is." Rachel nodded.

"Dad, why the frag did you drink?"

"...I blame Galvatron."

"Yeah, well Chris shot me in the neck. I think it bruised."

Starscream looked. "It's fine." He turned his holoform on after putting her down. "Do you want me to kiss it better?" He smirked, getting at her.

Charlotte fumed. "You can go fuck yourself before you even think about putting your mouth near my neck! Damned seeker..."

Starscream laughed. "I was joking."

"You better!" Charlotte glared.

"...Charlotte go to bed." Optimus sighed, annoyed.

"Why?"

"You're cranky when you're tired."

Charlotte pouted. "Ok..." She yawned. "When did we go to bed?"

Ellen thought. "Twelve till eight. But we were asleep from three."

"Fuck." Charlotte blinked. "Night night."

~The following morning~

~Rec room~

"Are we there yet?" Rachel pestered her older brother.

"No."

"Now?"

Andrew sighed. "Rachel. Ask Sideswipe. I don't know." He bashed his head on the table.

Carlos peered in. "Anyone seen Chris?"

Jetfire was carrying the boy by his shoe. "He's here. The bugger sneaked into my room this morning and crashed my computer,"

Chris beamed. "Problem?"

"Yes. I have to fix it."

"Nice one man!" Carlos laughed.

"Jet, can you put me down now? All the blood is rushing to my head."

Jetfire placed the young boy down. "Behave."

Alexis was drinking juice. "Since when does he behave?"

"Good point."

"Where's Ellen?" Andrew looked. "And Charlotte?"

"Still sleeping. So I took their most prized possessions." Chris beamed.

Rad looked up from his DS. "No!"

Alexis nearly chocked. "You didn't!"

"I did." Chris seemed triumphant.

"Chris. The merchandise." Hotshot seemed worried. "I'm serious; I want to leave this ship alive."

"Right. Charlotte's merch is in Starscream's quarters and Ellen's is in mine."

Hotshot sighed. "Starscream was in on it too?"

Chris nodded. "Seemed too happy to oblige to be honest."

Charlotte stormed in. "Chris. Where the frag is my merch?"

"Ask Starscream."

"If he doesn't know... I will brutally murder you."

"Good look with that. Ellen's is in mine."

Ellen came round the door, grinning. "I gathered, so I got it back."

Chris grinned. "You're good."

Demolisher walked in. "What's all the racket about?"

"Chris hid Ellen and Charlotte's things." Rad was eating some toast. "Naturally, Charlotte went berserk."

"...I heard female who go berserk are deadly."

"Sometimes. Charlotte is especially cranky as she hasn't eaten yet." Hotshot was sat on the Transformer sized sofa.

"DEMOLISHER! Where is that mech?"

Hotshot laughed. "What did you do?"

Demolisher ran. "I'm coming Galvatron sir!"

"I wonder what happened. I really do." Ellen grinned.

"What's all the yelling?" Hoist walked in, a cube of Energon in his hand.

Rad grinned. "We're not sure. Galvatron wants Demolisher for something."

Hoist sighed. "He's always yelling for something."

Highwire, Grindor and Sureshock sped in. "We are almost back to Earth."

Carlos jumped up. "WOO HOO! Halo!"

"...You finally get home and all you want is the Xbox?" Alexis' eye twitched.

~Autobot base~

Carlos began kissing the floor. "We're back. Oh my god we're back."

Galvatron looked round. "Quaint. But I want to get to the good universe."

"Hey!" Charlotte fumed. "This is **our **universe."

"Yeah. She's right." Wheeljack thought. "So...when are we going?"

"The other kids want to pack." Optimus was resting against a wall.

Starscream picked Charlotte up. "So what happened to Billy and Fred?"

Hotshot beamed. "Sideswipe's just dropping them off at their houses, no way are we bringing those two. I'm surprised Fred managed to keep us a secret."

"Good point." Hoist thought.

"I'm back!" Carlos sped back in on Grindor. "Hey, where are the others? I only packed the bare essentials."

"Bare essentials being underpants, clothes, toothbrush and other hygiene shit right?" Ellen grinned. "Cuz if not you're so screwed beyond hell."

"I'm not stupid. And I even got, Halo 3 ODST." Carlos showed them the game.

Charlotte panicked, trying to get down. "GIMMIE! I've wanted to try that for ages!" She slipped from Starscream's shoulder and was held by her foot by him. "Real smart genius." She muttered to herself.

The seeker sighed. "How did Chris cope with you all these years?"

"I grew up with her. This behaviour is normal." Chris beamed. "But Andrew's coped with it longer than me."

"I knew your own sister longer than you." Andrew poked fun at him.

Rad and Alexis zoomed in. "We ready?"

Charlotte's eye twitched. "Transformers...FanFiction... BWA HA HA HA HA!"

Jetfire face palmed. "She's gone INSANE!"

"She already was." Alexis grabbed her bag, letting Sureshock transform. "We going?"

"Yup. What happened to my Mini-con anyway?" Charlotte looked around. "Soundbreaker?"

_"I'm right here you ninny!" _

~The other Autobot base~

Andrew kissed the ground. "Oh my god. Home. Home sweet home..."

Chris beamed. "We're ALIVE!"

Carlos shrugged. "And you called me insane." He smirked at Alexis.

"Do not mock me Carlos!"

"Wasn't gonna."

Demolisher sighed. "Lord Galvatron, where are we staying?"

Galvatron pointed to Optimus. "Ask my younger brother."

Optimus pointed to Charlotte. "Ask her. She hid the doorway."

"I gave them an entire different section so there would be no fighting, killing, squabbling, vandalism or arson of any sorts." Charlotte informed, being serious for once. "Rachy! Can you fetch Cyclonus with you?"

Rachel was stuck with said helicopter bot clinging to her. "...Be happy to." She got him off her and ran for the young femme. "HELP!"

Galvatron smacked Cyclonus over the helm. "Cyclonus I ordered you to _behave_!"

"Sorry Galvatron. But it's so fun!" Cyclonus laughed.

"I thought I said no terrorising younglings."

"Oops..." Cyclonus rubbed his helm.

Charlotte shifted a cupboard out the way with data pads and photos in it. "I hid the doorway so the-boys wouldn't vandalise it." She strained and fell as she finally moved it. "That shit weight a tonne!"

Rachel opened the door. "No wonder."

Cyclonus ran in. "I WANNA SEE MY NEW ROOM!"

"Uh..." Rachel rubbed her head.

"Have fun." Scavenger dragged Charlotte by the collar. "Me and this young femme need to have a little **chat.**"

"Oh shit."

**Lottie: And that concludes this chapter. On to the final chapter, which will sum up the aftermath, and somewhat links onto the sequel.**

**Rachel: And because it's summer, you have a shit load of free time. R and R readers. :D**


	20. SSTipton

**Lottie: Phew. Finally. Thanks for all the reviews on this story, you've really made me happy. Both anonymous and fanfic members. :D**

**Ellen: Then it's the sequel! When do we get batman?**

**Lottie: Sadly, never**

**Chris: Bleh!**

**Ellen: Dude no.**

**Lottie: On with...this rather short chapter. I think**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Suite Life. Luckily and sadly**

Chapter 20: SSTipton

"Wait, we're going to school?" Hotshot covered his faceplate. "No!"

"Chill bro, we gotta do something." Sideswipe grinned.

"I wanna go back to school!" Charlotte yelled. "Wait, it's in two days."

Chris grinned. "Come on already. We gotta go home."

Charlotte huffed. "I am home, that's your home."

"Good point. Want me to bring your crap round when I pop round tonight?" Chris asked. "I'm generous at the moment, take advantage of it."

"Yes and no. I wanna follow you around and bug you for the remainder of the day." Charlotte followed.

Optimus sighed. "Finally."

Elita chuckled. "I'm guessing she was giving you a hard time."

"Like you wouldn't believe. She refused to train, yelled, everything."

"Honey, she's a youngling."

"...Still."

~Later that night~

Charlotte and Chris came in, dragging four bags each. "When I told Optimus it would be a good idea for me to-leave my manga here instead-of at _yours_ this wouldn't be an issue."

Starscream took most of the bags. "Need a servo?"

Chris fumed. "Where the fuck were you?"

"Trying to help Hotshot and Sideswipe with how human school life is. Rad and Carlos didn't provide a good enough explanation."

"Understandable. But they're in my form!" Chris cried. "I'll never get rid of them!"

"Yeah, but Carlos isn't in your maths and science set is he?" Charlotte asked.

Chris pouted. "He said he isn't as good as me."

Carlos ran. "Dude! I'm in _all_ your classes."

"Someone shoot me. Please." Chris begged.

~Nine months later~

"Hey, hey." Charlotte came in to the rec room holding a letter. "Who wants to find out if you can get rid of me for...a few months?"

"I certainly do." Hotshot yawned.

Starscream hugged her. "Be nice." He glared at the younger mech.

Hotshot stuck his tongue out. "Says you."

"Hey, I wanna know if she got in." Hoist interrupted the both of them.

"I don't wanna open it." Charlotte stated.

Galvatron hit his head with the newspaper. "For frag sake! Just open it! It's gonna be the same as when you get your first half of your GCSE results!"

Charlotte grinned. "Ok then." She opened it and looked at the letter. "Holy..."

"Well?" Starscream peered over.

"Starscream don't read over my shoulder it's rude."

"You got in."

"I know I got in."

Hotshot took the letter. "Woo! Why are you not happy?"

Charlotte fumed. "Because I can't take my Xbox with me!"

"Oh. That's not good."

"Yeah. No freakin Transformers!"

"What's this about no Xbox?" Optimus walked in.

Charlotte shoved the letter in his face. "Dad I got in."

Optimus took it. "Indeed you did."

"No Xbox."

"Who else applied to go in?"

"Andrew, Ellen, Chris, Lydia, Olivia, Rachel and...uh...that's it."

Optimus seemed confused. "Why Chris and Rachel?"

Charlotte beamed. "Cause they're smart. The smart younger ones can go too."

"They're smarter than you?" Hotshot grinned. "Who would have known?"

"Don't push it." Charlotte growled. "They have classes for the younger ones."

Hotshot shrugged. "Ah, don't worry about it, this isn't the last you've seen of me."

Sideswipe grinned. "Because we're going too. They have classes for the older ones if you forgot."

"Oh sweet Primus..." Charlotte face palmed.

"It gets them out of the way." Optimus stated.

"And out of my faceplate." Galvatron sneered from the doorway.

Starscream sighed. "Not again..."

Elita pushed him out. "That's it Galvatron. Back to your quarters."

Chris came in. "Guess who also got in?"

"Lemme guess, you, Ellen, the others..." Hoist was reading the daily mirror.

"Yes." Chris pouted. "I'll never be rid of him. Ever."

"I'm your room mate!" Carlos cheered, following him around.

"AH! NO!" Chris cried. "Stay away!"

Carlos beamed. "And we're gonna be in all the classes together."

Chris clung to Optimus. "Help...me..."

"Sorry, but I can't help you. Your fate has been sealed." Optimus turned away.

~A few days later~

Ellen came into the base, along with Lydia and Olivia. "Charlotte? Charlotte where the fuck did you go?"

Lydia looked around. "Shiny."

"It's shiny, Ellen where are we?" Olivia looked around.

"I thought I'd introduce you to them now rather than later." Ellen shrugged.

Lydia huffed. "Don't tell me they're all tall people. It's not nice being five foot one."

Ellen grinned. "They're tallish."

Olivia shook her head, grinning. "We're insane."

"SCAVENGER! That hurt!"

"Yeah, she's this way." Ellen dragged the two to the training room to see Charlotte in her robot mode being put in a lock by Scavenger. "Scavenger, stop hurting Charlotte."

"She's hopeless." Scavenger got up. "Completely and utterly hopeless." He walked off.

Olivia watched him walk off. "I'm guessing he was Scavenger."

Lydia giggled at Charlotte. "You're shiny!"

"Not for much longer." Charlotte converted back to her human form. "Ow." She rubbed her shoulder.

"Yeah, you are hopeless." Ellen grinned.

"I'm guessing you three got into the school too huh?"

Olivia hugged Lydia. "We're sharing a room."

Charlotte sighed. "Goodness grief, I'm scared on what you'll get up to."

"Heh heh." Lydia giggled.

Optimus came in. "What's all the-oh..." He walked away. "Great. More insane people. I'm Optimus Prime."

Lydia beamed. "He knew we were insane!"

"He knows everyone I'm friends with become insane." Charlotte beamed. "He's my Dad."

"Yep, a sane father with an insane daughter. Makes sense." Olivia grinned. "I'm Olivia and she's Lydia."

Lydia waved. "Everything here is shiny."

Optimus folded his arms. "Should we get you introduced to the others now or later?"

"Now! I wanna hug everyone!" Lydia cheered.

"What's all the noi-oh... Frag." Galvatron sighed. "Get those fleshlings away from me!"

"You've met my brother." Optimus pointed to Galvatron. "Galvatron."

Charlotte grinned. "Let's introduce them to the Decepticons, it's easier that way."

Galvatron growled. "No way am I having them in my section of the base."

"Tough." Charlotte pointed. "I'm introducing my friends to the very small crew in there and we'll be gone."

~Later~

Charlotte, Olivia, Lydia and Ellen were pushed out of the Decepticon area by Galvatron. "Right... Time to hunt down the others. Best bet, rec room."

"Why the rec room?"

"Everyone likes the rec room. We got TV."

Hotshot walked out. "Charlotte you never told me one of your friends was a ginger."

Olivia shook her head. "Honestly..."

Charlotte face palmed. "Olivia, Lydia, meet Hotshot. The living hell I must live with."

"I feel sorry for you." Lydia grinned. "Where's his limpet?"

"Bro!" Sideswipe charged in. "How could you leave me in there with Chris?"

"This is Sideswipe. Sideswipe, meet my friends Olivia and Lydia." Charlotte watched Lydia run in. "And there she goes." She stormed in. "Lydia, don't drink any of Chris' energy drinks!"

Olivia turned to the two confused bots. "She's sensitive to caffeine."

Charlotte introduce the two to the rest. "Anyone know where Starscream is?"

"He went looking for you." Elita was sipping her Energon. "I asked if I could help him considering you got your intelligence from me _and_ your dad but he said only you could help him with it."

"Watch it be Hellsing or Transformers related." Ellen sniggered. "Speaking of which, shall we chill in your room or my room?"

"My room. It's got comfy bed and comfy little bean chair." Charlotte dragged Lydia while the other two walked behind. "No touching my chocolate box."

"Why?" Lydia beamed.

"I honestly have no idea."

After a short while and in the middle of Hellsing Ultimate one, Starscream came in. "Charlotte, I've been looking all _over_ for you. What were you doing?"

Charlotte paused it. "Me and Ellen were introducing the remaining ransoms to the crew. Olivia, Lydia. This is Starscream, or Jake when you met him in school that one time."

"I remember!" Olivia beamed. "He needed Andrew to help him with something."

"Yes, that was me." Starscream nodded. "Charlotte, can you help me with something?"

"What? We're busy. Seras was just about to go all vampire on us." Charlotte blinked.

Starscream sighed. "What do I do to get Cyclonus off my aft? He keeps bothering me."

Ellen patted the space between her and Charlotte. "Lock the door and sit."

"That could work." Lydia giggled. "Hey, didn't the movie Starscream get bitch slapped into a pyramid?"

"My counterpart did didn't he?" Starscream sat down.

"Ellen hit play."

~A few more months later~

Charlotte and Ellen were stood outside the cruise ship waiting. "What's taking them so long?"

Ellen shrugged. "Picking the others up?"

"Oh yeah."

"CHARLOTTE GET CARLOS AWAY FROM ME!" Chris cried, running to her and clinging to Ellen. "Save me." The boy cowered in fear.

Alexis dragged Carlos away. "Carlos cut it out."

Carlos pouted. "Aw, no fair 'Lexis."

Rad smiled. "Yeah Carlos, Chris needs room to grow. Like you."

"Are you sayin' I'm small amigo? I'll show you small!" Carlos growled.

"Another small person!" Lydia cheered. "Woo!"

Ellen blinked. "Wow that was fast."

Hotshot walked to them in his holoform. "I know I'm fast."

"Not as fast as Blurr. In G1." Charlotte stated.

"So when do you have to get on the ship?" Optimus walked to them, also in his holoform.

Charlotte thought. "Soon." She sighed. "Dad how come you can't come with us?"

Optimus hugged her. "Because I need to take care of the base. Be a brave girl for me ok?"

"Ok..." Charlotte smiled. "Can you let me go yet?"

"No." Optimus chuckled, smiling. "Starscream's coming to say good bye in a bit."

Starscream walked to them. "That was easier than I thought." He hugged Charlotte. "Two months."

Charlotte beamed. "Yay, you're coming on too?"

Starscream nodded. "The ship docks in London late October or early November." He rubbed her head. "So you'll have to deal with video chat for now."

"So will you. Don't break anything." Charlotte poked him. "That includes Galvatron."

"...Galvatron's a thing?"

"Very funny." Charlotte rolled her eyes. "I'm serious. If anything is amiss when I get back I'm going to be the one to sort it."

Optimus ruffled her hair. "Don't you worry. Your mother knows where everything goes and how they're supposed to be."

Charlotte grumbled. "Fine."

Starscream chuckled. "Alright miss OCD."

"Mm!" Charlotte stuck her tongue out.

"We get internet access on here right?" Olivia asked Ellen. She responded with a shrug.

"Yes. We do." Chris nodded. "I wouldn't have applied otherwise."

Charlotte grumbled. "No. It's bad wifi."

Ellen grinned. "How do you know?"

"All free wifi is slow."

"Charlotte... What about McDonald's?"

Charlotte grinned. "Good wifi!"

Ellen grinned. "Right. We're all here and ready to go."

Charlotte clung to Starscream. "Come with us now. Please."

"I can't."

"NO!"

"Charlotte come on!" Ellen waved. "Two or three months will pass by fast!"

**Lottie: Oh thank god.**

**Ellen: Yeah...**

**Lottie: :D now I can work on the next story!**

**Ellen: WOO!**

**Chris: ...Someone shoot me...**

**Ellen: Um... R and R I guess**


End file.
